


Twenty-four Hour Torture

by DarkCorgi



Series: Holiday Hell [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-21
Updated: 2005-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: Sequel to Holiday Hell.  When his failure to make Harry and Severus work together becomes apparent, Albus believes that they're hiding something deeper and spikes their Valentine's candy.  Based on a Challenge by Ataraxis at www.livejournal.com/community/hproundrobin.  You'll find the conditions in the challenges section.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Twenty-four Hour Torture  
Chapter 1  
By Corgi**

Severus stood before the mantel of Minerva's quarters with a self satisfied smirk on his face. He was examining a glass globe set upon the stone fixture. The globe had a small island surrounded by water. Upon the island were palm trees and several fruit bearing trees. Those trees surrounded a small hut. Severus watched as the fish swam contentedly among the beds of seaweed as a magically created storm raged over head. Severus chuckled evilly as he saw the hut sway in a gust of wind before he was distracted by the door opening.

 

Minerva and Harry entered, one behind the other, and Severus didn't even try to hide the smile that came to his face at Harry's arrival. Harry came straight to him and stood on his toes to plant a chaste kiss on Severus' lips, while hugging him tightly. Severus saw Minerva look on with a fond expression gracing her features. Harry darted off to his room to dump off his books and change.

 

"You're prompt as always, Severus." Minerva teased as he watched Harry retreat into his room.

 

"Of course I am, Minerva. If I wasn't I'd be as bad at potions as Longbottom." Severus gave the woman a mock sneer as her eyes danced with mirth.

 

"I do believe you may be right, Severus. I do have to thank you for coming up tonight. I know you don't get as much time as you'd like with Harry."

 

"That's mostly Albus' fault. The man has had me in his office scolding me about my behavior every day, it's insane. He's been trying to do the same to Harry, but the pest isn't cooperating with him." Severus rolled his eyes to emphasize his point before continuing. "Lupin's birthday is the next full moon and I know Harry wants to spend it with him on all fours. Any clue about his form yet?"

 

"It's not clear still. I'm hoping tonight he manages the full transformation. He's one of those forms that are hard to pinpoint. I'm thinking he may be some sort of canine from the previous attempts. If he does the shift tonight then all he needs is practice to make his shift occur faster. How's you own transformation going?"

 

"I see you know about that. I don't know how I let the brat talk me into this, but it's moving along. I guess by the end of March I'll have mastered it. I'm at the same point Harry was at Christmas, black hair all over."

 

"Harry made sure he knew all the spells needed if you run into a problem you couldn't reverse on your own. You're moving along quite quickly. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You've always managed to master things as quickly as possible."

 

"You have to be a perfectionist in order to gain your Mastery in Potions and it tends to carryover in everything you do."

 

"Are you and Remus getting along alright?"

 

"Perfectly fine. He settled down after Christmas morning."

 

"For a moment I thought my triumphant feat would have been ruined. He looked like he was ready to rip your throat out when you floo'd in."

 

"I think he might have if Draco wasn't leaping about in jubilation. It doesn't pay to have witnesses. And what triumphant feat are you referring to?"

 

"Getting you out of the dungeons before dinner time on Christmas Day, no one's managed before, not even Albus."

 

Severus shared a laugh with the older witch and for the first time in years was completely comfortable without his mask. Harry came bounding into the room dressed in a T-shirt and sweat pants. Severus smiled at the younger man, quite happy that the younger man took his advice and had his eyesight corrected. He wore a pair of fake glasses to hide the fact he had the work done. It was all to his advantage in the long run. Severus took a few moments to admire the young wizard's body in his new clothes. Lupin and Minerva took the stubborn wizard on a shopping spree just before classes restarted and Severus couldn't get enough seeing him properly dressed.

 

"Sorry I took so long. Remus wrote me about the next full moon and he wanted a response." Harry said while bouncing with excitement.

 

"That's alright, Harry. Are you ready to start?" Minerva asked with an Albus-like twinkle in her eyes.

 

"I'm ready."

 

"Then get to it."

 

Harry stood in the middle of the room and took several deep breaths before turning his concentration inward. There was a slow whoosh of air being displaced as Harry slowly started to change form. His body sprouted hair and his hands started to change shape. His face began to slowly elongate and become a muzzle as his ears began to move to the top of his head. He started to grow a tail and his legs began to change shape and position. As if a rope gave away, there was a sudden pop and in Harry's place stood a curious looking black dog. It looked not quite wolfish and not quite grim-like. Severus couldn't help but laugh at the undeniable proof that Harry wasn't James. The boy in his animagus form looked more like the offspring of Black. A sudden thought hit him, the reason why the form looked oddly wolfish was because the form had were-wolf-like features not true wolf ones. It proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that the boy belonged in spirit to Lupin and Black, never mind his Potter blood.

 

Harry walked awkwardly to the full length mirror Minerva had set up and looked at his reflection. He sat in surprise as the image of himself. Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at Severus' and Minerva's reflections with an obvious question in his green eyes. Severus couldn't resist a barb at the younger wizard. 

 

"Congratulations, Harry, you're a mutt." Severus laughed as Harry bared his teeth and growled, all the while wagging his bushy tail.

 

Minerva clapped in delight and pride as Harry mastered the change back quicker than the initial shift. Harry received a congratulatory hug from the older witch before hitting the sofa with a thump.

 

"So why did I look so odd? I could see I resembled Padfoot, but not quite." Harry was puzzled, but it didn't dampen the glint of accomplishment in his eyes.

 

"Lupin, you look like Lupin on his month rampage through the woods." Severus responded as he tried to suppress the shivers the memory of Lupin lunging at him evoked.

 

"I look like a were-wolf? How could that be possible?" 

 

"Influence, Harry," Minerva contributed. "You've had more contact with Remus and Sirius, so they've had more of an impact on you're personality development than Lily and James."

 

"You definitely resemble what the offspring of a were-wolf and a grim could look like, Harry." Severus watched as the information sank into Harry's mind.

 

"You mean as far as my magic is concerned, Remus and Sirius are my parents?"

 

"Exactly, Harry." Minerva said with a smile. "Now you'll have to practice at least half a hour every day until the transformation to and from your form is instantaneous." 

 

"I will. Hopefully I won't need the ability to shift quickly too soon."

 

"I do have work to do, so I'll be going. Are you going to come and help or are you going to stay and chase your tail, Harry?"

 

"I thought chasing his tail was your job, Severus." Minerva added with what would be an absolutely straight face had the corners of her mouth not twitched in mirth.

 

"Very funny Minerva, then again you know all about having your tail chased by someone else, now don't you?" Severus smirked at the blush that spread across the woman's cheeks and quickly walked to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and escaped to his rooms, before she could retaliate.

 

Severus stepped gracefully out of his fireplace and headed straight to his lab and the simmering potion on his primary work station. As he settled in and began preparing the next ingredient he heard a thump and a muttered curse from the sitting room, announcing Harry's arrival. Harry's footsteps retreated into the bedroom and then became louder as he headed towards the lab. Severus watched out of the corner of his eye as the younger man bounced into the room. How does the brat manage to be so energetic after those lessons with Minerva? Severus shook his head slightly at the thought and pointed at the never ending list of potions that Poppy needed for the infirmary.

 

"If you would make those potions you know how to do, I'll be grateful. Poppy's list gets longer and longer as the school year goes on."

 

"You should be glad you didn't see that Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff last Saturday."

 

"They ended up forfeiting, didn't they?"

 

"Yeah, most of their players didn't have a clue as to how to play and almost all but their keeper ended up sprawled on the pitch. One of the Hufflepuff beaters hit their seeker with a bludger."

 

"I would think they'd be happy that I wasn't there. I would be handing out detentions for wasting my work."

 

"I guess that's one way to look at it. The Headmaster wants me to train the Hufflepuffs so this mess doesn't happen again."

 

"Are you going to?"

 

"No. I'm banned from Quidditch, so as far as I'm concerned it includes helping the teams to. Besides I'm not risking my broom and I'm not taking chances on my head being knocked off because the school brooms don't have any speed."

 

Severus didn't answer, but understood exactly what Harry was saying. The Headmaster did his best to get Harry's ban overturned, but Fudge was being stubborn about the whole thing. He didn't see a reason for Harry to help out. It would be too painful and most of the Magical Games and Sports department are the parents of the current Hufflepuff team. Then again, Harry could be acting contrary because he's still angry at the Headmaster for the whole Snow Globe Incident. That was bad enough, but the constant lectures the two were receiving from the meddling old man were starting to wear on their collective nerves and it tended to make them more contrary to the old man's wishes.

 

"Is the Headmaster ever going to realize he's making this "worse" between us with his constant lectures?" Harry asked as he chopped the dittany that was required for the first of the healing potions he was working on. Severus paused a moment to marvel at how close they've gotten to each other in the short two months they've been together. Both men were cannily able to follow the other's trail of thought with little effort.

 

"He's as stubborn as we are, Harry. He won't quit until he gets the results he wishes to see. I won't be surprise to find ourselves wandless and locked in a closet sometime soon."

 

"A closet? I can think of a lot of things we could do in a closet, provided there's enough room to maneuver that it."

 

"My, my… Someone's been a little deprived in a certain department, now haven't they?" Severus chuckled when Harry blushed.

 

"It's hardly my fault. We haven't had anytime together despite all our efforts." Harry pouted playfully at Severus before arranging his features into a picture of frustration. "He's called you into his office so many times since Christmas Holidays ended. It's almost as if he's trying to keep up apart."

 

"I know, Harry, I know." 

 

Severus and Harry worked in relative silence, each efficiently working on their potions. The only sounds in the lab were their breathing, the bubbling of their cauldrons, the snick of their knives against the cutting boards, and the thuds of their pestles grinding ingredients in the mortars. Severus took several glances as Harry as the younger man worked steadily on the healing draught. Harry's confidence in cooking was carrying over into potions now that their animosity was gone. He might not have the love for the art that Severus had, but was more than willing to do his best so he could spend the extra time with Severus. Severus appreciated the extra help and relished the companionship a partner in the lab gave him. With Harry's help his work load decreased significantly, not only in the lab, but also in his office where the younger man would mark the first, second and third year essays with a quill that mimicked Severus' handwriting.

 

The decreased in his work load had some positive effects on his overall appearance. The lines of stress that marred his forehead and those around his eyes weren't as pronounced as they once were. In the past he didn't bother removing the traces of potions fumes and the potion he used to keep his hair from burning when the sparks flew. Now he took the time to remove them on a daily basis. Between the end of his days of spying and the entrance of Harry into his life, his views on the world have changed drastically. He longed for the time when this war would be over. He sent a little prayer skyward, wishing for the end to the Dark Lord's existence and the survival of those near and dear to him.

 

As two hours passed in near silence they each finished up their current potions and cleaned up the work stations. Once the clean up was done they fell into their usual evening routine. Dobby brought up tea while he and Harry settled in front of his fireplace and stared at the fire. As they unwound Harry snuggled into his side and rested his head on Severus' shoulder. Severus took a deep breathe and reveled in the scent of Harry's body. With Albus interrupting there time together with his attempts to make them play nice, little did he know how nice they've been playing, they hadn't had enough time to continue the more intimate portions of their relationship. Just smelling the last remaining scent from Harry's shampoo galvanized him into sudden action. There was no way he was going to waste their privacy tonight. 

 

Severus drew is wand and deactivated the floo system in his sitting room and bedroom. As quick as thought he locked the entrances to his rooms with the strongest locking charms and wards he knew. Once their privacy was ensured he captured Harry's mouth in a hungry kiss, which Harry returned with enthusiasm. That one kiss conveyed to the other how much they missed each other, despite the fact they spent as much time together as possible. Severus left Harry's delectable mouth and attached his own to the younger man's throat to nip along the artery pulsing beneath the slightly tanned skin. With out losing contact with Harry's neck, Severus scooped the slight wizard off the sofa and made his way into his bedroom. He tossed the now giggling Harry into the center of his bed and pinned him to the mattress. Severus continued to ravish Harry's throat as he ran his hands beneath the younger man's t-shirt. Not willing to stop what he was doing, but frustrated with the clothes in his way, he quickly drew his wand and muttered a spell against Harry's neck. Harry gasped as the cool dungeon air flowed across his now bare body. His clothes reappeared neatly folded on a chair in the corner and Severus made his way down the newly revealed territory.

 

Severus explored every inch of Harry's torso and drank in the sounds he forced from the green-eyed wizard's mouth. By the time Severus reached Harry's throbbing cock, they young wizard was a limp mass begging for more. Severus ran his tongue up the pulsing vein of Harry's erection at an agonizingly slow pace and Harry whimpered and squirmed. When he licked the beaded drop of pre-cum from the head, Harry groaned and pleaded for more. By the time Severus engulfed Harry's cock, Harry was an incoherent mess surrendering to the older man's ministrations. Harry was only capable of screaming Severus' name and fisting his hands into the blankets as Severus coaxed the younger man to climax. Severus drank down all Harry had to offer and soothed Harry through the aftermath of his orgasm.

 

When Harry recovered his wits, Severus reached out to his nightstand and snagged the jar of lubricant. Once the container was opened Severus claimed Harry's mouth once again and shared the younger man's taste with him. As he deepened the kiss and explored Harry's mouth with his tongue, Severus liberally coated his fingers with the thick jelly and swiftly began to prepare him. As he did so Harry moaned into his mouth as Severus stroked over his prostate. Harry tangled his fingers in Severus' hair and pushed back onto the fingers preparing him. By the time Severus added a third finger Harry was once again incoherent. The impatient young wizard broke the kiss and glared at Severus.

 

"If you don't get out of those clothes this instant I'll hex you six ways to Sunday." Harry stared fixedly at Severus, who only chuckled and slowly moved off the bed.

 

Severus slowly began undressing, one hook at a time, doing his best to tease the younger man. That plan backfired when Harry growled and turned towards his neatly folded clothes.

 

"Accio wand!" Harry's wand flew from the secret pocket in the leg of his sweats and into his hand at a blink of an eye. He then pointed his wand at Severus and muttered a charm learned from frequent stays in the hospital wing, leaving Severus completely stripped.

 

"Impatient, aren't we?" Severus whispered as he crawled between the Harry's legs.

 

"Of course I am. If I don't get you to hurry something may happen to drag you way, again." Harry looked at him and begged with a look for Severus to get a move on. For once Severus obliged with out a word.

 

Severus leaned over for another scoop of the lubricant and liberally coated his throbbing erection. Slowly he pressed into Harry's eager opening until he was fully sheathed. Once both of them were ready he slowly began to move in and out, making sure to brush against Harry's sensitive gland as he did so. Soon he increased his pace and Harry matched his pace as he met each of Severus' thrusts. Quicker and quicker they moved together and Severus grasped Harry's reawakened erection, moving his hand in time to his movements. Time seemed to slow as first Harry, and then Severus cried out in climax. Once time resumed its proper speed and they gathered their wits, Severus reached for the blankets, as Harry cast cleansing charms over the two of them and the bed. When Harry settled his head on Severus' chest the older man wrapped his arms around him. Both men sighed in contentment before Harry broke the silence.

 

"I wish we could skip classes tomorrow and stay down here." Harry said as he ran his fingers down Severus' chest.

 

"Why tomorrow?" Severus tightened his arms around Harry as the waited for the younger man's response.

 

"Did you forget the date, Severus?"

 

"Tomorrow's February 14…. Oh. Damn I had teaching on Valentine's Day. The brats pay less attention than normal on that day. Why would you dread it enough to hide?"

 

"I'll end up spending the day fending off witches and I won't be able to tell everyone that I've got someone in my life."

 

"We'll worry about tomorrow when it comes. If it's too bad you could always hide in your room. Minerva wouldn't be happy about it, but she'd understand." Severus tilted Harry's head upwards and gave him a loving kiss. "Go to sleep. You've got classes and I've got to be awake enough to dodge flying cauldrons tomorrow."

 

"Alright. Goodnight Severus."

 

"Sleep well, Harry."

 

In the center tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore sat pondering the events of the last couple of months. Despite his attempts to force Harry and Severus to work together amicably, the two refuse to cooperate. In fact their hostilities seemed to have escalated. The only time they seem to work together is when they manage to him alone in the hallways. He's been dodging hexes from Severus' wand since classes restarted after Christmas Holiday. Otherwise the two were more hostile to each other than before he sent them into the snow globe. The shouting match they had during supper was out of control. The things they said to each other that had everyone in the hall pale and ready to flee at a moment's notice. Albus shook his head at the memory. He was becoming surer and surer the two were hiding deeper feelings and more than determined not to give in.

 

"Well Fawkes, I think I'll see if I'm right about those two. I think they're made for each other. Yes, they like each more than they'll admit to."

 

**You're playing with fire, Winter. This can blow up in you're face as well as hurt both Shade and the cub.**

 

"They won't be harmed, Fawkes. I would never do anything to hurt them.

 

**Not intentionally, Winter, but you can hurt them very badly.**

 

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I have the perfect charm for them. You'll see, Fawkes, how perfect they are for each other."

 

 **Winter, you're going to regret this.** Fawkes shifter on his perch in agitation as the Headmaster began his preparations for tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Ataraxis' Valentine's Challenge  


* * *

**Twenty-four Hour Torture  
Chapter 2  
By Corgi**

Harry awoke in a cocoon of warmth and as he stretched his stiff limbs he noticed he was alone in the bed. Severus was a notoriously early riser and didn't always wake Harry when he did. Today was one of those days and Harry appreciated it immensely. He was extremely drained between his Animagus training and their lovemaking the night before. He didn't think he'd be able to wake when Severus did after that. Finally feeling like would be able to function, Harry groped for his glasses and sighed as he remembered that he no longer needed them. Old habits die hard. He slid off the bed and headed into the bathroom. Once he relieved himself and showered he changed into the clothes he brought down. He went to search for Severus and found him in his private lab working away on his research. Harry stood quietly in the doorway waiting for Severus to finish adding an ingredient and notice his arrival.

 

"Good Morning, Harry." Severus said when he looked up and saw Harry standing in the door way barely awake. A rare smile graced his face when Harry approached him.

 

"Morning, Severus. What are you working on today?" Harry asked mostly to find out if it was safe to distract the volatile man.

 

"I'm working on improvements for the Wolfsbane. It has to simmer for five hours before the changes I plan on using need to be implemented."

 

"Oh good, then I can interrupt you." Harry smiled and closed the remaining distance between them. Once he was close enough he wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist and found Severus leaning down to meet him halfway for a kiss. The older wizard's arms wound around his body, giving Harry the physical affection he craved.

 

"Harry, as much as I wish to continue this you must floo to Minerva's rooms and head down for breakfast." Severus told the younger wizard after he pulled his mouth away. "She'll have a litter of kittens and then skin me alive if you're not there before she leaves for breakfast herself."

 

"I know I just wanted to say good morning."

 

"Now you have. Now get a move on before your Head of House comes after me." Severus shooed Harry towards the fireplace after releasing him.

 

"Will I be seeing you later?" Harry asked with a smile while grabbing a handful of floo powder from the pot on the mantle. 

 

"Yes, but don't surprised if I recruit you for the lab. Poppy always graces me with a list on Valentine's Day."

 

"That'll be okay. I'll see you later then." Harry gave Severus an one armed hug and threw the powder into the fireplace, called his destination and stepped into the fire. 

 

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace into the sitting room of his Head of House. Once he regained his equilibrium he made his way to his room and gathered up his books, parchment and ink for the day as well as pulling a set of robes for today out of his wardrobe. He grabbed the false glasses off his nightstand and put them on before he left the bedroom. When he emerged, Professor McGonagall was just leaving for breakfast. She turned when she heard Harry enter the room and smiled.

 

"Good morning, Harry." Professor McGonagall asked and then with a mischievous smile asked, "Did you sleep well?"

 

"Well enough, Professor." Harry replied with a smirk as he headed to the door. 

He opened the door with a flourish and bowed allowing his Head of House to leave first. As he exited the sitting room he noticed a spot of color not normally found on the mantel piece. 

"Professor, I'll be right down. I forgot something."

 

"All right, Harry, just don't take too long."

 

"I won't."

 

Harry walked over to the mantle and looked intently at the glass globe on it. The deserted island globe grabbed Harry's attention the first time he saw it when he returned from the hospital wing after the Christmas Holidays and Harry loved to watch the storms swirl in the magically crafted glass. It was like the one the Headmaster caged Severus and him in. It wasn't completely water filled and magic powered the weather changes in the glass enshrouded environment. The globe itself wasn't what caught Harry's attention, but something in it did. Bobbing in the water, right up against the glass, was a piece of royal blue fabric with large flowers in a lighter shade of blue. The piece of fabric looked familiar, but Harry couldn't place where he's seen it before. He took a closer look at the globe and noticed the sand was disturbed around the hut. Harry frowned a bit at that, but then he shrugged it off. It must be another spell at work. A glance at the clock next to the globe showed that he was running the risk of missing breakfast and he quickly made his way down to the Great Hall. He made his way to the Gryffindor table and smiled when he noticed that his friends saved him a seat between them.

 

"Morning, Ron, Hermione. Thanks for saving me a seat." Harry gave them a large smile and received two in response.

 

"You're welcome, Harry. Sleep well?" Hermione asked, closing the book she was reading.

 

"Very well, thanks. Not a dream or vision in sight."

 

"That's great, Harry. Did you get all your homework done?"

 

"Of course I did. Professor McGonagall wouldn't let me get away with not cracking open my books while I'm staying in her quarters."

 

"Very true," Hermione and Ron exchanged pointed looks at each other and Ron swallowed the last forkful of food he took before turning to Harry.

 

"So, who is she?" Ron has a sly smile on his face when he asked his question.

 

"What are you talking about, Ron?"

 

"Who's the girl you've been seeing?"

 

"What makes you think I'm seeing someone?"

 

"You've been exceptionally cheerful since the holiday." Hermione chimed in with a knowing smile.

 

"Because I'm happy, you think I'm seeing someone?"

 

"Yes," Ron and Hermione said in unison.

 

"Well you're wrong. I'm not seeing any girl."

 

"Okay, then who's the boy?" Hermione asked and then laughed as Ron choked on his food in shock.

 

"You're too much to take sometimes, Hermione." Harry replied in an exasperated tone. "I'm not seeing a boy either. I haven't a clue as to why you seem to think I'm seeing someone."

 

"You've got the same goofy look Ron and Hermione had when they first got together, though it's not as obvious as theirs was." Ginny supplied as she watched her brother, who was still spluttering in shock at Hermione's question.

 

"Well it's too bad that they're wrong." Harry said with finality.

 

"Fine, Harry, we won't talk about it any more." Hermione sighed and changed the subject. "May I borrow Hedwig, Harry? I want to send a letter to my parents."

 

"Sure, Hermione, she should be back from hunting by now."

 

"Thanks, Harry. I'll see you in Herbology." Hermione grabbed Ron by the sleeve and dragged him from the Hall.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at the retreating forms of his friends and dug into his food now that his distractions were gone. He mentally thanked the elves for placing warming charms on the plates. He hoped that Ron and Hermione would leave the subject of his love life be, but knew it was a matter of time before the inquisition began again. Harry took a quick glance around the Great Hall and noticed a lot of faces with a predatory gleam in their eyes. Many of those eyes were watching him and Harry shivered in reaction. He knew now that breakfast was going to be the only quiet meal for today. He hurriedly finished his breakfast, grabbed his bag and rushed off to Herbology. Harry hoped that he wouldn't be ambushed on his way their. His hopes were in vain as six female students pressed handmade Valentines into hi hands and scurried off to their classes. Harry shoved the cards, unopened into his bag and ran to green house three.

 

Herbology went well and Harry spent the lesson safely ensconced between Ron and Hermione. Harry didn't want to leave the safety of the green house when it was time to leave for his next class. The trip to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom proved to be difficult with even more young witches handing him Valentines while blushing profusely. Harry was mortified to see several first years amidst the gaggle of girls pursuing him in the hallway. He let out a sigh of relief once he made it to the safety of the classroom. Ron and Hermione didn't help matters any as they teased him over the display in the hall.

 

Unfortunately for Harry Defence proved to mark a turning point for his day; a downhill turn. First he got into an argument with Professor Holt after class about the grade of his counter curse paper. The man insisted that his points were all wrong, though Harry thoroughly researched the paper, mostly from the books in Severus' library. Annoyed with the man, Harry stormed out of the room and headed to Charms.

 

Charms didn't improve his mood any since he couldn't for the life of him make the charm work. Even with Hermione's patient help he failed to master the charm and as a result he was given a huge assignment from Professor Flitwick. By the end of the class he was ready to bash his head repeatedly against the castle's stone walls. A concussion and an extended stay in the hospital wing would be an improvement over the day so far. Harry was dreading going to lunch. He felt something dreadful was going to happen to him. He wasn't wrong.

 

Once Harry entered the Great Hall, trailing behind Ron and Hermione, he noticed the heart shaped boxes of chocolate at every place setting. Professor Dumbledore probably decided to make this a new tradition. He did the same thing last year after a Death Eater attack in Hogsmeade in order to cheer up the students. Sighing, Harry took a seat opposite Ron and Hermione at their house table. He had a perfect view of the Slytherin table and noticed Draco looking at the heart shaped boxes with disgust. Soon the owls would be arriving with the mail and Harry truly wished to be elsewhere. Ever since the Ministry acknowledged the return of Voldemort, tons of witches and several wizards bombarded him with Valentines in February, Christmas presents in December and birthday presents in July. Harry spent more time sending his birthday presents to Dumbledore or the Order to check for hexes, poisons and portkeys then doing his homework. The Order took to intercepting his mail so he didn't have to worry about what the packages contained. 

 

Harry helped himself to his favourite foods and halfway through the meal the owls arrived. As he predicted an entire flock of the birds peeled off from the mass and headed straight for him. Resigned to his fate, Harry grabbed a couple of pieces of chicken and broke them into small chunks to offer to the birds as they delivered their burdens. Thirty owls took turns landing in front of Harry. Thankfully by the time the next wave of owls came, Professor McGonagall came to his rescue and re-routed the owls to the empty office next to hers. Harry guessed that one of the house-elves would be taking care of his excessive amount of mail. 

 

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table to see the whole table pointing and sniggering at his predicament. Draco was keeping up appearances, but when the blonde smirked at him he could see the sympathy in his grey eyes. Draco quickly gestured to Pansy Parkinson and rolled his eyes. Every one at the Gryffindor table turned to glare at the Slytherins, who ignored them, when they noticed where Harry was looking. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's problem, then he made a small jerk of his head towards Ginny, who was seated next to him and raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner after checking to see if anyone was watching other than the staff. Draco gave a small nod and Harry grabbed a sheet of parchment and a quill from his bag. With those items in hand he mimed signing something and received a negative response from the blonde. Another quick glance around proved that everyone was absorbed in their food and Harry then mouthed 'coward' with a mock sneer. He received a glare accented with a barely noticeable shrug. Harry chuckled silently and finished off his lunch.

 

As he devoured the rest of his lunch, Hedwig flew into the hall and landed in front of Hermione. She gave the owl some beef from her plate and removed the rather thick packet her parents sent. As she read her mail Harry scratched his owl's feathers as a reward and Ron started the inquisition up again, just like Harry thought they would.

 

"Now come on, Harry, spill it. We know you're seeing someone. We overheard McGonagall tell Flitwick that you were." Ron had a big triumphant grin on his face as he announced that fact to Harry.

 

"It's none of your business. I'm not telling so don't bother asking again." Harry replied while crumbling a roll and feeding the bits to Hedwig.

 

"Why not?" Ron was starting to whine. "We're your best friends."

 

"I know that, but Skeeter's year probation is over and if I say who it is it'll be plastered on the front page of the Daily Prophet in the morning. Even worse, the facts would be all wrong."

 

"Come on tell us. We'll charm a room to give us privacy."

 

"No, Ron. I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to wait until we're ready to make it public."

 

"Harry…" Ron started, but stopped when Hermione waved her hand in his face.

 

"Harry you've got to read this." Hermione handed him a few newspaper clippings with a worried look on her face.

 

Harry went pale as he read the articles. The first one's headline was **'Surrey Family Missing, Nephew Sought For Questioning By Constables'**. The rest of the articles followed in the same vein as Harry handed each read clipping to either Ron or Ginny. As he continued reading with growing alarm, he absently opened the box of chocolates and ate one. As he chewed the piece of chocolate covered caramel he remembered the blue flowered fabric in the glass globe on McGonagall's mantel. All the facts rearranged themselves in his head and he came to the conclusion that McGonagall had something to do with the Dursley's disappearance, mostly likely with help from Severus. Harry decided to keep that information to himself and turned his attention to Hermione.

 

"Hermione, show these to Professor McGonagall please. Thankfully she and the other Professors can provide me with an alibi."

 

"Okay Harry. Do you think they're all right?" Hermione asked still wearing a worried expression.

 

"Yeah, they probably took off hoping I'll never find them again." Harry replied with a shrug.

 

"They could have. You can never tell with those rotten muggle relatives of his." Ron added while shoveling more food into his mouth.

 

Harry reached out to snag another chocolate and as he did so the lid caught his attention. He felt the blood draining from is face as he read the magical inscription that appeared in sparkling gold letters. _All it takes is one chocolate. That one piece of chocolate you have just eaten will make you spout a heartfelt truth to your one true love and this spell lasts for 24 hours._ Harry's thoughts raced without direction in his head. He didn't know how deep Severus' feelings for him ran. He was afraid to find out that Severus was his one true love and that he wasn't Severus'. As he glanced around the Hall he noticed several other people glancing in horror at their boxes of chocolate. It seems that Harry wasn't the only victim of the headmaster's today.

 

"Harry… HARRY!" Hermione shouted at him as she was waving a hand in his face, trying to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

 

Wordlessly he handed the lid of his box to Hermione and watched as she and Ron looked at the box in disbelief. Both shoved their boxes as far away from them as possible. Harry's thoughts continued to race through his head so fast and so disordered that it was making him ill. He looked towards the staff table and saw the Headmaster watching him with a benign smile on his face. Harry gave him a pain filled accusing look and did the only thing he could think of. He fled.

 

He charged through the doors of the Great Hall and didn't stop despite hearing his friends calling him. He then went outside and hid in the nearest clump of bushes. Trying his best to focus, he slowly shifted into his Animagus form. He loped across the school grounds clumsily looking for a place to hole up so he could think. As he circled around Hagrid's hut he noticed a gap between the floor of the hut and the ground. He moved closer to inspect the opening and decided he could fit through the opening. Slowly he made his way through the hole and into the space beneath Hagrid's sturdy home. There was more than enough space and it smelled like a Niffler had made a home there at one point.

 

Harry curled himself into a tight ball and started to sort through his thoughts. He knew what his problem was, but couldn't think of any favourable outcomes for his current predicament. He didn't want to hurt Severus nor did he wish to be hurt. His relationship with the volatile man was too new and too fragile in his opinion to stand the stress Dumbledore heaped on them this time. He didn't know what to do. Staying hidden under Hagrid's home for the next twenty four hours sounded like a good idea to his distressed mind despite the problems his disappearance was likely to cause. Eventually his panic stricken thoughts took their toll and his mind shut down pulling him into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Sequel to Holiday Hell. When his failure to make Harry and Severus work together becomes apparent, Albus believes that they're hiding something deeper and spikes their Valentine's candy. Based on a Challenge by Ataraxis at www.livejournal.com/community/hproundrobin. You'll find the conditions in the challenges section. 

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay and many thanks to those who were patient.

**Twenty-four Hour Torture  
Chapter 3  
By Corgi**

Minerva floated through the rest of her evening on the wave of pride she felt for Harry's accomplishment. Not even Fudge's interruption of her limited private time with Albus could shake her wonderful mood. She woke up the next morning feeling the same way and cheerfully arrived at breakfast, after parting ways with Harry at her office. She sat down in her usual place and smile out over the students chattering sleepily in the hall.

 

Severus arrived shortly after she did and several moments later Harry rushed in and sat with his friends. She laughed when she noticed the slightly hunted look Harry had on his face when he became aware of the predatory stares of the witches around the room. She struggled not to howl in mirth when Severus began to growl very quietly as he too noticed the covetous glances at Harry and snarled almost silently 'mine' so only he and Minerva could hear it. Eventually the room slowly emptied and Harry scurried out to his first class. Minerva couldn't help the bright smile she flashed at the young wizards back as he left the Great Hall.

 

Minerva's first three classes of the day consisted of just first and second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and she breathed a sigh of relief when all three classes went by without any major accidents. Everyone did their work and there weren't any little spats in the halls. She watched between classes as the witches pressed Valentine's into the hands of their male counterparts and then scurrying away while giggling. Minerva headed to the Great Hall for lunch and as she got closer to the staff entrance a feeling of dread began to curl inside her stomach. She sat in her seat next to a much too cheerful Albus and that bad feeling multiplied ten fold. Albus was up to something and she was at a loss as to what to do about it. Severus arrived, again before Harry did, and scowled at the heart shaped box in red satin next to his plate. Minerva frowned when she noticed the box. Albus knew better than to give something so blatantly festive to the taciturn Potions Master. Even with Harry softening the jagged edges of Severus' personality, the man didn't not approve of public displays of emotion or affection and this red heart shaped box was definitely in that category. Harry knew and respected Severus' point of view, despite their desire to keep their relationship from Albus, so she couldn't understand why Harry would give Severus such an obviously emotional gift. Before she could concentrate more on the problem the mail arrived and she found herself intercepting a barrage of owls heading for Harry.

 

Once the mail situation of was settled she went back to puzzling out that mystery she allowed her glance to rake over the house tables. Then she noticed that every student had a red heart shaped candy box at their elbows, which led her to the conclusion that Harry didn't give Severus the box of candy, but Albus did and she realized that he must have tampered with the candies in the boxes. She looked out over the students and noticed that dozens of students had already sampled the chocolates. She glanced at her students table and noticed Harry reading what looked to be newspaper clippings. He turned his attention to his friends and spoke to Hermione while absent mindedly popping a chocolate into his mouth. After a few moments she noticed a rising level of noise in the hall and she glanced back at Harry and noticed the boy paling dramatically. She watched as her protégé gave the box lid to his friends and then glance up at Albus with an accusing look before fleeing the hall. Minerva looked to her lover and noticed the madly twinkling eyes staring at the door that Harry ran out of. A muttered curse from Severus kept her from venting her wrath on Albus.

 

"Come with me," Severus snarled while pulling her out to the antechamber next to the hall.

 

"What is the matter, Severus?" Minerva asked, concerning colouring her voice and wrinkling her forehead.

 

Severus wordlessly handed her the lid from the candy box and she glanced at the offered item in confusion until she saw the gold letters. All it takes is one chocolate. That one piece of chocolate you have just eaten will make you spout a heartfelt truth to your one true love and this spell lasts for 24 hours. Minerva gave Severus a look of complete disbelief. 

 

"Why would Albus do something like this?" She looked at the door separating the two rooms and heard the rising sound of agitation from the students within.

 

"He does it because he enjoys meddling in other peoples' lives and he must have his own way no matter what. I haven't a clue as to why he chose this method to torture us all." Severus snarled in frustration. "I do not need something like this now. Neither of us does."

 

"I know Severus. Should we go look for Harry? He ran out shortly after seeing his box top."

 

"No, let him be for now. This has him thrown off balance and he'll want to be alone so he could process this." Severus replied with absolute surety.

 

"Are you sure that's what he needs?" Severus nodded yes in answer to Minerva's question. "What if he's afraid of hurting you? You know he'll put you before himself."

 

"It's more likely the other way around. We're both afraid of rejection or not getting what you put out in return. We've got our families to thank for that. I'm going to head down stairs before those monsters shed blood in my dungeons."

 

"Perhaps that's for the best, Severus. I'm going to have it out with Albus before my 7th year NEWT class. Contact me, please, if Harry shows up in your rooms later." Minerva asked as they headed back into the Great Hall.

 

"I will, but please return the favour if he shows up in his bed." Severus gave her a stiff nod farewell and plastered his habitual mask on his face just before storming into the room.

 

Minerva walked towards Albus with her back poker straight and a pinched expression on her face. A large number of students were still in the hall, including Harry's friends. She strode up to Albus and glared at the man. Albus smiled benignly at her, which did not bode well for her temper. Before she realized what she was doing her hand was swinging towards Albus' face. The sound of flesh striking flesh echoed in the huge room and everyone stood or sat in stunned silence.

 

**"How dare you?"** Minerva snarled at the completely shocked Albus. "What right do you have to pull something like this? How many engagements are you going to ruin with this stunt? How many heartbroken children are going to be wandering the halls tonight? How many of our students have you made miserable because their families follow traditional marriage customs? Do you know, Albus?

 

"Minerva, I didn't do this to harm anyone. I just wanted everyone to find a little happiness in these dark times, especially Severus and Harry." Albus' eyes twinkled in expectation.

 

"Really? If you didn't harass the two of them everyday you would have noticed that they were happy without your help. Harry finally had someone in his life and Severus was happy not having to deal with Voldemort's insanity. Now you've ruined it for both of them and Harry's companion." Minerva shouted at her lover never noticing that she referred to the wizarding world's plague by his assumed name.

 

"It surely can't be that bad, my dear. Don't worry it'll work out in the end." Albus consoled.

 

"It may, but whether you're in any condition to see the end results is under debate. Harry and Severus are still angry about that stunt you pulled during Christmas Holiday that landed them in the hospital wing." Minerva hissed her normally pale face now a bright Weasley red. "Don't think that the three of us are going to let you off the hook for this. Actually, Albus, I think I'll start now."

 

Minerva whipped out her wand and faster than though transfigured the Headmaster into a white mouse that squeaked in terror and began to run way. Minerva popped into her animagus for and gave chase. She chased Albus the mouse through the hallways. Their cat and mouse game lasted for ten or so minutes before Albus found a hole in the wall large enough for him to squeeze through and evade her sharp claws. Minerva stalked back to her classroom still in her feline form, growling the whole time.

 

Her classroom door opened at her approach and she leapt up onto her desk as her 7th year NEWT class filed in behind her. Her tail swished in agitation as she waited for her students to settle down. A shadow fell over her as she sat and when she turned to the person casting the shadow she blinked in surprise. Standing nervously by her desk was Hermione Granger, clutching the newspaper clippings Minerva saw Harry reading during lunch.

 

"I know that you're very upset Professor, but Harry asked me to show you these and they're extremely important." The young witch said.

 

"Let me see, Ms. Granger." Minerva replied once she returned to her normal form.

 

Granger handed over the clippings and Minerva quickly read them. She and Severus figured that there would be some sort of investigation when someone noticed the absence of the Dursley's. They didn't count on the fact that Harry would be the prime suspect. She didn't have a clue as to why they thought her young charge went to St. Brutus' Center for Incurably Criminal Boys or some such nonsense. She'd have to take care of this before Albus got wind of it.

 

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Ms. Granger. I'll talk with the Muggle authorities this weekend."

 

The rest of the class went smoothly though she was worried about Harry. He should have been here today, but his seat remained empty. While she left her students doing some reading she checked her quarters and found not a trace of Harry. She couldn't help the worry that filled her considering she new how fragile he could be emotionally. She was so pleased that Severus and Harry trusted her to help them keep their secret. To be honest they were the best thing that happened to the other. Her vision was covered by a red film as her animagus form's instincts welled up. She would need to meditate before going to bed tonight or she'll spent the whole night hunting rodents with Mrs. Norris.

 

She dismissed the NEWT class and prepared for the 6th year NEWT class that was trickling in as the 7th years left. She noticed that Draco Malfoy was lagging behind and Minerva guessed that he wanted to find out about Harry. It was amazing how far the two boys have come since they laid down their differences. Things didn't go the way she expected when Ginny Weasley entered the room and sat at front of the room. Draco's eyes went glassy and he walked up to her seat. The blonde 7th year knelt before her and started to speak in earnest. Minerva quickly walked up to the pair when she noticed the young witch's brother storm back into the room in a rage. She managed to hear the last of Draco's words.

 

"… To say that I love you. Will you give me the chance to prove it?" Draco murmured while staring into the stunned brown eyes of the youngest Weasley.

 

"Did you eat the Headmaster's candy?" Ms. Weasley asked and the young Slytherin nodded in response. "I didn't and I don't know. I like someone else…"

 

"Ms. Weasley if you're referring to Mr. Potter then you're setting yourself up for disappointment. He's never going to see you as anything more than a sister." Minerva interjected before she went on, hopefully without giving away Harry's orientation.

 

"Oh." Ms. Weasley stated quietly and looked down at the young man on the floor beside her. Her eyes widened and she dug into her bag for something. "Did you send this to me, Draco?" The grey-eyed man nodded again. 

 

"I won't allow this…" Ron Weasley began to shout, but a pointed glare from Minerva shut him up quickly.

 

"Mr. Weasley, you're sister is capable of making her own decisions and I'm sure Mr. Potter has informed Mr. Malfoy of the penalties of hurting your sister."

 

"That he did and besides as the head of the Black family he and a handful of outdated laws are all that stands between me and my father's wrath." Draco added as he continued to look at the youngest Weasley.

 

"Did you defy your father, Draco?" Ms. Weasley asked quietly.

 

"Yes, I did and nearly lost my mother because of it."

 

"How about we get together next Hogsmeade weekend with Ron and Hermione?" Ms. Weasley suggested after throwing a glare at her brother.

 

"If that's what you'd like to do then it's fine with me. Thank you." Draco replied before standing and retrieving his books. "Let me know when you'd all like to leave next weekend and I'll meet you in the Great Hall." With that he left for his next class followed by Ms. Granger, who dragged Mr. Weasley out of the classroom.

 

Minerva quickly restored order to her class and began the lesson. She still couldn't keep her mind off of the plight of Severus and Harry and, not for the first time that afternoon, cursed Albus' meddling ways. She hoped that Harry would return to the castle soon. You-Know-Who would love a chance to get his hands on Harry and if the young man stayed to long outside the castle it would increase the risk of his capture, unless he was in his animagus form. No one would think he was capable of doing the transformation given how he didn't show any form of talent in class. It had taken a while for her to realize that Harry didn't want to stand out and taken the necessary steps to make sure he knew what he needed to defend himself.

 

Minerva didn't really remember actively teaching that last class of the day, nor did she remember eating her dinner. She looked out over the Gryffindor table in search of Harry and didn't see him. She also didn't find him in her rooms. She didn't receive a fire-call from Severus so instead of heading to bed she returned to her feline form and searched every hidey hole in the castle for the young man. Failing to even catch a whiff of his scent she moved her search outside, but before she could exit the castle a crash echoed through the halls and the rage filled cry of 'Peeves' rang out. Sighing, Minerva returned to her two footed self and followed the shouting to its source. For the next several hours she assisted Argus in repairing the damage the poltergeist did. 

 

Wearily Minerva returned to her quarters and spelled her robes off and her night gown on. Once that was done she promptly fell asleep and wouldn't have woken even if the entirety of Gryffindor tower traipsed through her room in a drunken roar. Morning arrived and Minerva jumped out of bed and headed to Harry's room without pausing to grab her dressing gown. She wrenched open the door and to her dismay the young man's bed wasn't slept in. A glance at his alarm clock showed that Severus should have been up for a couple of hours. Minerva lit her living room fire and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

 

"Severus Snape," she called into the now green flames and waited for Severus to answer her.

 

"Is there anything I can help you with, Minerva?" Severus' voice echoed into the room several moments before he appeared.

 

"Yes. Did Harry return at all? His bed here hasn't been slept in." Minerva knew by the look on his face that Harry wasn't there either. "Shall we mount a search?"

 

"Yes. I'll meet you in the entrance hall." Severus abruptly left his sitting room in his usual swirl of robes.

 

Minerva hurriedly changed into her robes and heavy winter cloak. When she exited her quarters she heard frantic pounding on her office door. She opened the door and three of her Gryffindors tumbled through. 

 

"What need is so great that you felt it necessary to crack my office door?" Minerva asked, letting her irritation show. The longer she was held up the less time she'd have to search for Harry.

 

"Professor McGonagall, Harry's missing. He was supposed to meet us and no one has seen him since lunch yesterday. The map doesn't show him in the castle or on the grounds." Ms. Granger panted while the two Weasley's and Longbottom nodded in agreement.

 

"Damn." Minerva replied absentmindedly while her students looked at her in shock. "Follow me. I was just on my way to meet Professor Snape and begin a search." 

 

The group of five made their way quickly to the entrance hall where Severus was pacing back and forth. He didn't comment on the additions to their group and was ready to bark out orders when the doors opened to admit Remus Lupin and Narcissa Black.

 

"What's going on?" Remus asked immediately as he sensed the worry pouring off of Minerva, Severus and the students.

 

"Harry didn't return to his room last night. Albus pulled another of his stunts and Harry took off while upset." Minerva immediately answered, cutting off the sarcastic comment Severus was about to lob at the werewolf.

 

"Who's covering what?" Remus asked immediately.

 

"We'll break up into teams, one adult and one student. Lupin, take Longbottom and check the shack and Hogsmeade. Narcissa, take Ms. Weasley and search the area around the pitch. Minerva and Granger will cover the rest of the grounds while Weasley and I will search the Forbidden Forest. Anyone that finds him will send up green sparks. Any questions?" 

 

"Professor, Harry's map doesn't show him anywhere on school grounds and the map includes the majority of the forest." Granger informed Severus breathlessly.

 

"Why do you have Potter's map?" Severus snapped at the bushy-haired witch.

 

"Harry lets me borrow it for my patrols. We can't afford to have someone else polyjuiced as a student or teacher at this stage of the game."

 

"Where does it show Potter on your patrol nights?"

 

"I never bothered to look for him."

 

"Then how do you know he hasn't figured out a way to hide himself from the map?" Severus sneered and Minerva's eyes widened in surprise.

 

"You've your instructions, now get a move on!" Severus barked when no one could answer his last question.

 

Every one filed out of the castle and made there way to their assigned areas to begin the search. For an hour and a half she and Granger looked into every grotto and shed on the grounds. At one point during their search, Granger's part kneazle, ginger cat showed up and his owner told him that Harry was missing. The bright feline then took off while they continued to check the area they were in. Twenty minutes after there encounter with the ginger feline, he returned tugging on their cloaks with his claws. 

 

"Meh," the feline said and began to move away from them. When they didn't follow him he returned and glared at them. 

 

"Let's follow him. He may have found Harry." Granger said and Minerva didn't respond. Instead she shifted into her own form, despite the icy snow on the ground and loped behind the huge cat. 

 

Crookshanks led the two women to Hagrid's stone hut and instead of going up to the door like they would have expected he circled around. Minerva didn't smell Harry's normal scent as she followed the ginger tom around the building. There was the overpowering scent of canine around the building. One she knew was Hagrid's Fang, but the other had hints of Harry mixed with in it. Crookshanks slithered into a hole at the base of the hut and Minerva promptly followed him in. She stopped once inside to give her eyes a moment to adjust and the mingled Harry-dog scent grew to overpowering proportions. When she was able to see clearly she saw Harry's animagus form curled up. The two felines nudged the larger canine awake and then coaxed him out of his den by the liberal application of their claws. 

 

Harry growled at them when he returned to the open and Minerva resumed her human form and ordered Granger to send up the sparks. With Crookshanks help they herded Harry back to the castle with a rapidly thinking Granger trailing behind. Minerva passed Harry's furry self over to Severus' care and followed them back to her quarters after dismissing her students and thanking them for their help. When she made it back to her quarters she saw Severus, Harry and Remus disappear into the young man's room. Now that she knew where her charge was she collapsed into her chair in relief after acknowledging Narcissa's goodbye as she left to visit her son. Now that the two spell bound men were together to deal with their immediate problem she was free to plot against Albus. After all he needed to suffer for all the headaches he caused yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Twenty-four Hour Torture  
Chapter 4  
By Corgi

Harry was awoken by insistent thuds on each side of his body. He opened his sleepy green eyes and looked around cautiously. He saw two cats and the darker one had a slightly familiar scent. His human mind wasn't meshing with the animal instincts and he struggled for a moment to quash the one that wanted him to chase the two cats in his den. He regretted his victory over the animal a moment later as the two started digging their claws into his fur and flesh, chasing him toward the den's entrance. Harry burst into the light and growled at the two cats. Once in the open he identified one of the two felines as his Head of House, those square spectacles around her eyes was a dead give-a-way. He turned to look at the other cat and recognized him as Crookshanks by his pushed in face. Hermione was near by and sending sparks into the sky at Professor McGonagall's order. The three then herded him towards the castle.

 

Harry was grateful that they didn't make him return to his human form. He really didn't want to talk to anyone and he made sure that he didn't look anyone in the eye as they entered the building. He smelt the addition of several other people joining them and their whole group headed towards McGonagall's office. Long before they reached her office he heard her dismiss someone and several footsteps began walking in the other direction. He still didn't look up though he noticed some details out of the corner of his eyes. He saw dark trousers to one side and slightly lighter ones on the other.

 

When they arrived a gentle hand on his neck led him towards his room. Harry jumped up on his bed and tried to bury his muzzle into the bedding. Unfortunately he wasn't allowed to hide from the world anymore. Long slender fingers dug under his jaw and lifted his muzzle. Harry quickly identified Severus, and took a deep breath to memorize the older man's scent. He was afraid, thanks to the Headmaster, that he'd never see the man again. His heart and mind were in turmoil because of the situation. He didn't want to hurt Severus, but he also didn't want to be hurt either. All his worrying about his getting hurt went flying out the window as Severus began to speak.

 

"Harry, I love you with all my heart and I would never willingly hurt you. I would do anything for you and I don't know how I would live without you." Severus whispered and his words made Harry forget his reluctance to look anyone in the eye.

 

He saw sincerity in Severus' dark eyes and he thought he saw the shimmer of magic gleaming in those eyes, but Harry dismissed it as his imagination. How could anyone see magic at work? Severus' eyes were also slightly glassy, like a person just put under the Imperious Curse, but all thought left his head as he felt the magic in the chocolate take hold. Everything within him focused solely on Severus and nothing else matter, except the joy of seeing him. He needed desperately to tell the man how he felt..

 

**"I love you! I love you so much. I was so afraid of hurting you when I saw what the Headmaster did. I don't ever want to lose you."** Harry told Severus enthusiastically.

 

Laughter burst out around him and Harry looked over to see Remus doubled over in laughter. Hurt crept in as he saw Severus trying to restrain his mirth and Harry tried to leap off the bed in order to hide beneath it. A strong arm wrapped itself around his neck and prevented him from fleeing. Another hand began to stroke over his back in a comforting gesture. Severus' scent filled his nostrils and when Harry relaxed, Severus forced him to look up once again. Severus smiled gently when he was sure he had Harry's full attention.

 

"I hope you remember every word of your speech. I didn't understand one word since I don't speak mutt." 

 

Harry's eyes flew wide open in shock and he turned to look at his hands and was surprised to see that he forgotten which form he was in when he saw his furry paws. He must have been barking his fool head off. No wonder why they were laughing hysterically at him. Harry ducked his head in embarrassment, but didn't hesitate from leaning into Severus' hand as the older man petted him.

 

"What did Albus do to put Harry into this state and when did he learn to run around on all fours?" Remus asked after allowing Harry some time to get over his embarrassment.

 

"First off, Moot here was supposed to be your birthday present. That was why Harry wanted you here for the next full moon." Harry looked up and questioned his partner with a tilt of his head and Harry saw that Remus had a similar look. "Remus, your old nickname was Moony, yes?" Remus nodded and Severus continued. "Black, if I remember correctly, was called Padfoot." Another nod from Remus prompted Severus to go on. "Take a good look at Harry's animagus form. What does he look like to you?" Severus paused and let Remus get a good look at Harry.

 

Harry decided that Remus could use a clearer view of his form and stood carefully on the bed. After all it wouldn't do him any good if he hurt Severus because of his lack of control over his form, despite the easy return from Hagrid's hut earlier. Remus stared at his black furry body and Harry waited patiently while he did so. 

 

"I see a definite resemblance to Padfoot, but there's something else that I can't place my finger on." Remus said with a puzzled from on his face.

 

"Look closely. Surely you could see something similar to yourself?" Severus prompted.

 

"Damn. If anyone sees him during a full moon the Department of Magical Creatures will be here before the moon sets." Remus said with a startled voice as Severus comment sunk in. "Make sure that you're not seen at night, especially _those_ nights. Other than that I can see where you've gotten the name from, Severus."

 

"It certainly fits. Everything's moot when it comes to the brat." Severus answered, but not without a scratch behind Harry's canine ears. 

 

Harry responded by enthusiastically licking Severus' face. The older wizard pushed him away with a scowl, but with no anger or annoyance in his eyes.

 

"I don't mind you slobbering on me, but I prefer that you're human when you do so." Severus told him in a dry voice, earning himself a splutter from Remus.

 

"That's too much information for me. I don't need any details or tidbits that give me any disturbing images from either of you." Remus said with a shudder.

 

"Time to turn back into a human, brat. I wish to see how fast we can get your werewolf to flee the room."

 

Harry barked in laughter, silently thanking Merlin that he sounded nothing like Padfoot when he did so, while wagging his bushy tail furiously. He nearly knocked himself off the bed because of said tail, but once he recovered he sat down and concentrated. When he opened his eyes he didn't notice any change and looked down to see his black paws still in place. He then went through every little thing that McGonagall taught him. He couldn't feel the magic flowing like it did during his lessons and he began to panic. His yelps sounded shrilly in his ears as he lost himself to his fear. He couldn't hear the voices of the two men in the room with him over the sound of his panic and moments before he could start hyperventilating strong hands gripped his head. Those hands forced him to look into their owners eyes.

 

"Relax, Harry. Everything will be fine. Just relax." Severus repeated over and over and Harry saw Remus run out of the room.

 

Moments later Remus returned with Professor McGonagall in tow. The older witch sat down next to Harry and helped Severus to calm him further before she led Harry through the exercises to return to his human form. It took several tries before managed to regain his form, but he eventually returned to normal with a sigh. He noticed after a few moments that he was still shaking with fear and when Severus became aware of it he gathered Harry into his arms. Harry settled into his lover's arms as he tried to get over his fright.

 

"Why couldn't he change back, Minerva?" Severus ground out. Harry kept his face buried in Severus' chest as he listened to his Head of House's response.

 

"It happens all the time, Severus. He just spent too long in his animagus form. Since he only transformed completely once before, the form's instincts took over and refused to release control after he spent the night in it. It may happen again, but the more he shifts in and out of it he'll never fall prey to his forms instincts."

 

"So it wasn't any outside influence that prevented him from returning to his human form?" Remus asked with a concerned frown.

 

"That's right, though I feel safe to say that it's Albus' fault that he had the difficulty to begin with. If he hadn't felt the need to hide, this wouldn't have happened."

 

"Severus didn't get a chance to explain why Harry felt the need to disappear yesterday."

 

"Albus hasn't left the two of them alone since Christmas Holiday ended. He decided to lecture them on their behavior every moment of everyday." McGonagall snarled, anger making her eyes flash. "Yesterday's stunt was the place a true love charm on the chocolates he gave out yesterday. I caused uproar all over the school. For Harry it was just too much. The results you arrived for."

 

"I can see why he was upset. Harry tends to appreciate what he had more than the others his age. Anything that risked his relationship with Severus would upset him." Remus replied sagely, but Harry was getting annoyed that they talked about him like he wasn't there.

 

"Harry is sitting right here." Severus snapped, saving Harry the trouble of doing so himself. "There's no reason for you two to be acting like he wasn't in the room with you." 

 

"Sorry, Harry. I do have an idea about Albus' well deserved punishment." McGonagall said quietly, but sincerely.

 

"Spit it out, Minerva." Severus demanded and Harry turned to look at his Head of House.

 

"I think we'll settle Albus down with those others who have pissed us off." Minerva said with a smirk that looked out of place on her face. Harry was a little shocked at the less than perfect language that spilled from her mouth, but he words penetrated and the lights in his brain clicked on.

 

"You mean you're going to stick him in that globe on your mantle with the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

 

"How did you know?" Professor McGonagall asked as she shot a suspicious glance at Severus.

 

"I saw my Aunt's favourite blue dress plastered against the glass. I didn't figure it out until Hermione showed me the newspaper clippings her parents sent."

 

"Oh dear, I had forgotten about those." McGonagall said and turned her attention to Severus. "The Muggle please men are looking for Harry. They think he's responsible for the Dursleys' disappearance. Harry, why do they think you go to a school called St. Brutus' Center for Incurably Criminal Boys?"

 

"That's the Dursley's excuse for where I am during the school year. After all they can't have anyone believing that I go to a better school than their Duddikins." Harry spat in response.

 

"We'll have to deal with this before lunch, Minerva. We can't have the muggle authorities taking Harry as he exits platform 9 ¾ or poking about in his background. It'll expose our world if they are persistent enough." Severus said in a decisive tone.

 

"Then we'll leave right after breakfast. Remus, would you care to join us?" McGonagall invited as she walked out of the room to ring the bell on her mantle.

 

"No thank you, Minerva. I have to collect Narcissa and bring her back to the manor. She wanted to return some of Draco's belongings after they were checked for anything harmful. Tonks and Kingsley are waiting for us at the gates." Remus gave Harry a hug before saying goodbye to his fellow order members and leaving to hunt down Draco and his mother.

 

Harry reluctantly left Severus' lap and walked slowly into his Head of House's sitting room. Where the sofa was moments before there was now a small round table with three chairs around it. As he and Severus approached it a house-elf Harry didn't know popped into the room bearing a covered tray, which she set on the table. When McGonagall thanked the small being and dismissed her, the elf popped out a gain, but not without a bright smile for Harry and Severus. Harry sat down at one of the settings and quietly began to eat. It never seems to fail. Anytime he resolves one crisis another rears its ugly head. He was quickly becoming more and more nervous as the meal progressed. He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when Severus' hand rested on his thigh. 

 

"It'll be okay, Harry. Minerva has a Muggle style file for her Muggle born students under a fake school name." 

 

"But will the authorities believe it? The Dursley's have told everyone that I went to St. Brutus' for years."

 

"We'll take care of it, even if we have to Oblivate some people and alter their memories." McGonagall added.

 

"Now go shower! You smell like a Niffler." Severus ordered Harry with a slap to his rump.

 

"Wear you school uniform, Harry, but not the outer robes." McGonagall added as Harry headed to the bathroom rubbing his behind as he went. "Severus, we'll meet you in the Entrance all in twenty minutes."

 

"I'll be there." Harry heard Severus say as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

 

Harry quickly showered and he edged back into his room through the door that connected it to the bathroom. He pulled out a fresh pair of pants, trousers, shirt, vest and tie and changed into them quickly. He tried to tame his messy hair, but soon gave it up as a lost cause like he always did. He mad sure he had the fake glasses on before leaving the room. The sofa was back and Harry collected his new coat before sitting on the large piece of furniture to wait for McGonagall. His Head of House didn't keep him waiting long.

 

She came out of he room with her hair in its usual severe bun, but instead of her usual robes she work a very smart business suit that Harry seen many of the profession women at King's Cross wearing. He noted that the piping on her white blouse had her clan's tartan, which brought a small bit of the familiar to Harry and put him at ease.

 

"Are you ready, Harry?" She asked quietly and when Harry nodded she headed straight out the door. "Now when we get to the please man station you'll let Professor Snape and I do the talking." She stressed the professor.

 

"Yes, ma'am." Harry whispered as they reached the Entrance Hall.

 

They were the first to arrive, but they didn't have to wait for long. Severus briskly strode up the stairs from the dungeon and he wasn't alone. Draco was jogging along side Severus and he had something in his hand. Severus began to speak quietly with McGonagall while Draco strode right up to him and rolled us his sleeves.

 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked the taller blonde. As he watched a strange contraption was being strapped to him arm.

 

"I'm giving you my spare wand holster. No one will be able to see it or your wand so you won't have your wand taken away." Draco responded as he buckled the last strap into place.

 

"Thanks, Draco."

 

"You're welcome. Now to release your wand touch the tip of your thumb to the bottom of your pinky. Like this." Draco demonstrated the release and showed how the wand slipped into his hand.

 

Harry tried it a couple of times to make sure he wouldn't drop his wand when he triggered the release. He smiled gratefully at Draco, who looked like he was going to beg for a favour.

 

"What's on your mind, Draco?"

 

"Hmmm. Do you think you could talk to Ginny's brothers? Before they arrived in mass to kill me, that is."

 

"You spoke to Ginny?" Harry asked, amazement colouring his voice.

 

"Yes. I ate one of Dumbledore's damn chocolates. So are you going to help me or not?"

 

"I'll owl Mrs. Weasley and see if she could leash the rest of the boys. How did Ron find out?"

 

"I spoke to her after transfiguration yesterday. Her brother was there."

 

"And he wasn't happy." Harry stated baldly.

 

"Not in the least, but you'll be able to get out of going to the next Hogsmeade weekend. Ginny's brother will be trying to cave my face in and Granger's going to be too busy holding him back." Draco responded with a smile.

 

"All right you two, you've gossiped enough. We have to go." Severus interrupted before Harry could start teasing Draco.

 

Instead he waved goodbye to Draco and followed Severus and McGonagall out of the castle and along the path to Hogsmeade. They went to the Three Broomsticks and flooed to the Leaky cauldron. Once in London they took the underground to the stop nearest the Dursleys' and took a cab to the nearest police station. It was their good luck or bad, as far as Harry was concerned, to catch the detectives assigned to the Dursley's case. McGonagall took the lead and did her best to keep the two older men from questioning him, but they weren't cooperating with her.

 

The next two hours found Harry being grilled by two Muggle detectives. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that they asked the same questions over and over. The only difference was the way they worded those questions. It eventually wore on his nerves and just before he reached his breaking point they stopped to give him a rest.

 

Harry sagged in his seat as the two detectives left the room. Severus shifted over and placed a hand on his shoulder. All Harry wanted to do was climb into the older man's lap and pretend the world didn't exist. He didn't dare do so. He knew relationships, such as the one he had with Severus, were frowned upon by the Muggles, if not illegal. He was too out of touch with the Muggle world to know if the standards were relaxed or not. It was better to not take that chance.

 

After a few moments of silence the detectives came back, but they weren't alone this time. Following the two men was a thin woman of Indian decent. Harry looked closely at her and was stunned at the resemblance to Padma and Parvati Patil. Was this woman their mother or aunt? He hoped she was. It would make this ordeal easier.

 

"Mrs. McGonagall, Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter, this is Mrs. Patil. She's a social worker with Child Services." The older of the two detectives told them. Harry still didn't know either man's name.

 

"Kumari, it's nice to see you again. It's a shame that it has to be under these circumstances." McGonagall said immediately.

 

"Professor McGonagall, it is good to see you again. I hope Parvati isn't giving you any problems." Mrs. Patil responded with a smile. Her voice still had traces of her homeland in it.

 

"Not at all. She still needs to curb her tendency to gossip, but otherwise I find no fault with Parvati." 

 

"Good. I'll have another talk about her extra curricular activity." Parvati's mother said before opening a file she brought with her. "For some reason Harry's file is incomplete. It says nothing about attending secondary school and the police report says he goes to St. Brutus' Center for Incurably Criminal Boys? Why?"

 

"That's what my relatives tell everyone they meet. It gives them a handy excuse to explain why they hadn't bought me any clothes." Harry ground out. Severus squeezed his shoulder prompting him to calm himself.

 

"Mrs. Patil. The Dursleys have repeatedly neglected Harry's physical and emotional needs. They abandoned him repeated when they went out or left for vacation. They barely fed him at all and only touched him when they disciplined him or had no choice. It's a miracle he received proper medical care." Severus informed the officials.

 

"In fact they never brought him anything. Even his glasses came from a charity. The only new clothes he owned were his school uniforms. We had to drag him out to get clothes after the holiday since he didn't get a chance to collect money from his trust." McGonagall added.

 

"I see. I'll change his records to indicate his school and I'll need a copy of his school documents for his file. What are the chances of him returning to the Dursley's after the school year?"

 

"He won't be." Professor McGonagall and Severus answered in unison, causing Mrs. Patil to smile.

 

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin agreeing on something. What is the world coming to?" 

 

"What indeed." Severus replied dryly as Patil grabbed the file McGonagall handed to here.

 

"I'll copy these and you should be able to go in a half hour. There's no way Harry could have done anything while in Scotland. Parvati has told me he never leaves for Christmas Holidays."

 

"That's true and if he did it would be to spend the holidays with the Weasleys." McGonagall added as Patil left the room.

 

The half hour wait for him dragged on and on. Harry just wanted to leave so he could hide in the dungeons with Severus. The longer he waited the surlier he became and the tighter Severus' grip on his shoulder became. He really wanted to go home. He still needed to talk to Severus about earlier since the man didn't understand him when the potion kicked in for him.

 

Finally they were allowed to leave after another torturous bought of questions. The left as quickly as they could and returned to the Leaky Cauldron in the same manner the left. Once there McGonagall asked for a private dining room. Lunch became a strategy meeting for the imprisoning of the 'Meddling Old Fool' campaign and as Harry listened quietly Severus talked McGonagall into spiking the Headmaster's tea during their evening get together. Fawkes was pivotal in this plan since neither Severus nor McGonagall knew the spell the Headmaster used to place them into the snow globe during Christmas Holiday. Harry found out that Fawkes did the honours for the Dursleys and he believed the bird would be more than willing to send his wizard into exile with Harry's relatives. From what McGonagall was able to tell, Fawkes wasn't speaking to Dumbledore. As Harry pondered the situation something popped into his head and it was an important bit of information.

 

"You know we'll need to make the globe magic proof. Otherwise the headmaster will just spell himself out." Harry told the two adults, who were doing most of the plotting.

 

"Something we've forgotten about. He mostly likely developed the spell himself." McGonagall murmured as she sipped her tea.

 

"Also there's no reason to give him a way to avoid the Dursleys or have a means to shut them up when the whine about being imprisoned." Severus added with his cruel smirk firmly in place.

 

The rest of lunch went quietly as they finalized their plans, deciding to bring Flitwick in on the operation. The flooed back to Hogsmeade and walked back to the castle. When they arrived back at the school, Hermione and Ron accosted him the moment they caught sight of him and their professors.

 

"Harry, where have you been? Are you okay? What's going to happen with the constables?" Hermione babbled while Ron stared at him with a worried frown.

 

"One question at a time, Hermione. We just came from the Surrey police station and have cleared up the Dursley mess. I'm okay, but I'm still angry with the Headmaster for yesterday." Harry replied in a quiet voice. There was no need to inform everyone in the castle about his life.

 

"Did you find your true love, Harry?" Hermione asked, curiosity making her brown eyes shine.

 

"Yes I have." Harry responded and after a few moments of silence Hermione fidgeted and asked what she really wanted to know.

 

"Well, who is it?"

 

"I'm not telling. What I said yesterday still stands."

 

"Hermione, you should have known he wasn't going to tell us." Ron said quietly. He paused a moment and began speaking again. "Harry, you'll have to come with me next Hogsmeade weekend. Malfoy's taking Ginny and I need help watching him." 

 

"No. Draco's not going to do anything to her and she can take care of herself. Ginny's shown Draco the business end of her wand enough times to cow him if she doesn't like his behaviour. You're going to need to keep an eye out for Malfoy senior. He may be lurking about trying to get his hands on Draco." Harry replied firmly.

 

"Then you can help me do that too." Ron said in a slightly desperate voice.

 

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter will not be able to go. He'll be serving detention for the month for his little stunt yesterday, which starts immediately. Come along, Potter." Severus informed them and turned to head into the dungeons.

 

"See you later, guys." Harry said before running to catch up with Severus.

 

Harry followed the taller man to his office and did his best to put on an angry face for any Slytherins hanging around. Once safely in Severus' office Harry released a sigh of relief. Having remembered his promise to help with the infirmary order from Madam Pomfrey, Harry waited for Severus to decide where they were going to work. 

 

"We'll work my private laboratory. I don't want to be bothered while we work." Severus said after consulting a parchment on his desk. "The list Pomfrey has sent down is larger than normal. Albus' stunt has caused far more problems than we thought."

 

"Okay. I need to change. I don't want to spill anything on my school clothes."

 

"Request a change of clothes from Dobby. I'll set the cauldrons up after I change."

 

"Okay, Severus. May I stay tonight or are you not up for company?"

 

"You may stay, just don't expect much tonight. With this list we're going to be too tired for anything else."

 

"That's okay. I just want to be with you." Harry said quietly. After the near catastrophe caused by the Headmaster Harry felt the need to stay as close to Severus as possible.

 

Severus gave him a rare smile before leaving the room to Harry. Harry called Dobby and requested clothes for the lab, tomorrow morning as well as his sleep wear. Moments after the excitable house-elf left, he returned carrying Harry's clothes. He thanked his old friend and headed to the bedroom to change and put his other clothes in the drawer Severus reserved for his use. During his wait for Dobby, Severus had slipped out of the room. Five minutes later Harry was dressed and heading for the lab. He slipped silently through the door and went to the sink. Severus insisted he wash his hands before preparing the ingredients and he did so while the older man waited. He settled down and started working on the list of potions Severus assigned him. They spent the rest of the afternoon working in silent harmony. Harry smiled proudly as he crossed out the last potion on his list. After he cleaned up his work area he moved to Severus' table and waited for instructions. Surprisingly, Severus had finished the last of his potions too. Despite the long list of potions they had to make, it only took them until to finish every potion. Of course it helped that Severus could work on four potions at the same time. Harry wished that he had the time to stop and just watch as Severus worked. The man's many physical faults simply disappeared as he worked in his chosen field.

 

"We'll eat dinner down here, but afterwards we have to meet at Minerva's. She wants to get Albus tonight and we need to move her furniture so Fawkes has room to maneuver and Filius room to cast." Severus said as he placed the last of his knives into their draw.

 

"All right. I'll call Dobby while you finish up. Is there anything you want?"

 

"No, just get what ever they have ready in the kitchens."

 

They ate dinner in the same companionable silence they worked in earlier. Harry didn't need to hear Severus' voice. He loved basking in the older wizard's presence. Severus banished the dishes when they were done and they flooed to McGonagall's rooms, where they immediately set to moving the furniture in the sitting room off to the side, leaving the center of the room clear. When they were done doing that task Severus walked through the room and checked all the doors and windows, his habits as a spy still in full working order as Harry watched him. When Severus reached Harry's bedroom door, the older man reached out and pulled a piece of parchment off the ornate wood, read it, and handed it to him. 

 

_Harry and Severus,_

_There's been a change in plans. I'll be bringing Albus to my office instead of having tea in his and forcing Fawkes to bring him down later. That way those blasted portraits in his office won't be able to squeal on us. We'll still need to clear the sitting room and Filius will arrive at 8:30 for his part. Please keep the floo clear for him._

_Minerva._

 

Harry watched as Severus strode to the door that separated McGonagall's rooms from her office and cast a spell he didn't know at the piece of oak.

 

"What did you do to the door?" Harry asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

 

"I made the door see through from this side. This way we can watch the old coot fall victim to my potion and be ready to assist Minerva in moving Albus into the sitting room." 

 

"Okay." Harry replied, unfortunately for him a mental picture formed of the Headmaster and McGonagall doing something other than drinking tea. He felt like vomiting and his reaction obviously caught Severus' attention.

 

"What's wrong, Harry? You're becoming rather green around the gills."

 

"Bad Mental Picture."

 

"What about?"

 

"You really don't want to know, do you?" Harry said and Severus indicated with a nod that he did want to know. "You asked for it. I had the thought of them having sex on her office floor when we looked through the door."

 

Severus went a little paler than normal before a thoughtful look crossed his face.

 

"When I was younger I had a morbid curiosity about what the Headmaster did with his bearding during sex. It would be a prime opportunity to find out and think of the blackmail potential afterwards." Severus' eyes glittered with some emotion Harry couldn't identify. "We've got some time to wait before we get our revenge on Albus. Come."

 

Severus headed for Harry's room and didn't look back. Harry grinned and followed wondering if he'd get the opportunity to 'christen' his bed. There weren't many instances where they were alone in McGonagall's suite and though he was tired after the afternoon of brewing potions he really hoped that Severus would be up for something more than a cuddle. 

 

Harry's wish seemed to be coming true as he was tossed onto his bed the moment he crossed the threshold of his room. He didn't get a chance to get over his surprise when he heard the door slam shut and a hot, hungry and aggressive mouth closed over his.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Twenty-four Hour Torture  
Chapter 5  
By Corgi

Severus clamped his mouth firmly over Harry's after he tossed the younger man onto the bed. When air became an issue he broke the kiss and panted for air. Harry's eyes were glazed with desire and Severus wanted nothing more than to take him right now. He glanced at the clock on Harry's nightstand. They had a fair amount of time before Flitwick arrived, but to be on the safe side he spelled the door and room to prevent anyone from barging in or hearing their activities. Their privacy protected he turned his attention to remove the largest of obstacles between them, their garments. That was taken care of by a casual flick of his wand and he covered Harry's now bare body with his own. Harry mewled in pleasure as Severus blanketed him and Severus began to feast on the pale neck in front of him. Harry moaned deep in his chest and fisted Severus' hair. At the sound Severus grew impossibly hard and he decided right then that foreplay wasn't necessary. He needed to stake his claim and both were too desperate for contact with each other after Albus' stunt.

 

Severus pulled open the draw of Harry's nightstand and rummaged through the contents, looking for something suitable to use as lubricant. To his surprise he came across one of the vials of specially brewed ones he made for him and Harry. He gave Harry a curious look as he showed the younger man his find.

 

"Wishful thinking?" He asked with a smirk, jiggling the ½ empty vial in Harry's face.

 

"Yes and several serious sessions with righty and lefty after the Headmaster's many interruptions of our private time." Harry responded and set to teasing Severus' nipples as he waited.

 

"Brat." Severus hissed as the younger man stimulated the nubs. "Knees up, now!" Severus smirked as Harry quickly obeyed his order.

 

Severus coated his fingers with the slippery substance and swiftly prepared Harry after shoving a pillow beneath the younger man's hips. Harry squirmed desperately seeking more contact. Severus pulled his fingers out and before Harry could protest their absence, he began to push is cock into the lust driven body beneath him. Harry's ankles locked behind his back once he was fully seated. Severus didn't give them any time to adjust; instead he immediately began to rapidly move in and out of Harry's welcoming heat. It was much rougher than normal, but he couldn't help being so. Between the agony of possibly losing Harry to someone else because of Albus and then the fear of something having happened to the younger man during his disappearance the day before made him desperate to make Harry his in every way possible. Harry wasn't complaining. In fact, he was demanding that Severus move faster and harder. Instead of answering Harry's demands he made one of his own.

 

"What did you say to me earlier, Harry?" Severus growled, slowing the pace of his thrusts down.

 

"Severus, please!" Harry shrieked as Severus slowed his movements.

 

"Tell me, Harry. Tell me, now!"

 

"I said…" Harry panted, struggling to keep his eyes open long enough to look Severus in the eye. "I said that I love you! I love you so… I love you so much. I was afrai… afraid of hurting you when I saw… I saw what the Headmaster did. I don't… I don't ever want to lose you." 

 

Severus rewarded Harry by going faster and harder, making sure to hit the slighter man's sweet spot on every stroke. Harry cried out and shook every time he did so. As Severus pounded into his lover he admired the glistening sweat that made Harry glow by the light of the candle on the nightstand beside the bed. He moved faster and faster as he reveled in the tightness clenching his prick. He could feel the heat caused by friction building as they moved together. He had only a very miniscule part of his mind not overwhelmed by their lovemaking and it was wondering how he could have fallen so deeply in love with anyone, never mind his childhood nemesis' son. That thought was answered when his eyes connected with the Harry's burning green. He could see the love the other had for him and how deep it went. It was there only for a brief moment before the younger man closed his eyes as he went over the edge, cumming while screaming Severus' name. Severus plunged into the overly relaxed body of his lover several more times before following the younger man into bliss.

 

Severus leaned over and captured Harry's mouth in a searing kiss, sucking what little air the smaller man managed to gulp down after he climaxed. After making Harry utterly boneless he turned his attention to Harry's neck once again. This time he was going to make sure everyone in the castle knew that Harry was taken. He sucked until the love bite he was marking his mate with was prominent enough for his liking. He slipped out of Harry and settled down next to the slighter form of his lover, who rolled until he could rest his shaggy head on Severus' chest. He glanced at the clock before settling down to bask in the afterglow. It was short lived as the time crept closer to Minerva's tea with Albus and Filius' arrival.

 

"We have to get up, Harry. Professor Flitwick will be here shortly." Severus told the younger man. 

 

"I'm up. I wouldn't miss caging the Headmaster for anything." Harry replied while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I wonder how long it'll be before he resorts to strangling the Dursley's with his bare hands."

 

Severus watched hungrily as Harry slipped out of bed, but before he could temp himself again he used a cleaning charm on them both. He was about to remove the odors from them and the room when Harry went to the bathroom to return with a bottle of cologne. Harry splashed a bit on himself as he walked across the room and handed to bottle to Severus. 

 

"It was a gift from Hermione." Harry answered the unspoken question sheepishly.

 

"Won't that aid Miss Granger in her hunt for your paramour?" 

 

"Yes, but she'll figure it out eventually, most likely by lifting my cloak from my bag during class. She's frustrated by my lack of candidness and she'll take it upon herself to find the answer."

 

"Perhaps Ms. Granger requires some detentions with Filch?" 

 

"You'll have to actually catch her spying on us," Harry responded, but hastily corrected himself at the glare Severus leveled at him, "or trying to anyway."

 

"That's better. The Dark Lord hasn't managed to plant a spy in the Order or School since I began teaching here. Ms. Granger would hardly be a challenge to spot."

 

Harry just smiled at him and allowed him to decide whether to use the cologne or not, which Severus did especially when his mind pointed out that Harry just told him that he didn't care who knew about their relationship. After dabbing the surprisingly tasteful Muggle cologne on, Severus deodorized the bedroom and left the room, closing the door behind him. Severus glanced quickly through the room and noticed that Harry had perched himself on one of the displaced armchairs, as if he wanted to be as far away from Severus as possible. The boy was fidgeting in his seat, keeping up the act that he didn't wish to be in the same room as him. The fire flared green and Filius stumbled out of the fireplace, his cheerful smile securely fastened to his face. Severus melted into the shadows by Harry's bedroom door, as was his habit in any gathering and watched as Filius spoke to Harry and searched the shadows for him.

 

"Ah, there you are, Severus. How are you this evening?" Filius chirped at him once he spotted him in the shadows.

 

"I am well, Filius. And yourself?" Severus responded and had to hide his amusement at Harry's dropped jaw. While he normally was brusque with the majority of the staff, Minerva, Filius and Albus were the few he treasured of the lot and took pains to pleasant while alone with them.

 

"Good, good. Are you ready to get back at Albus? I must admit I've been dying to get back at him for all those pranks he keeps pulling on me!" Filius said while rubbing his hands together eagerly and Severus had to swallow down a snort of amusement at the ever increasing astonishment on Harry's face. Filius noticed the shocked look on his lover's face and turned to address Harry. "Albus is as bad and Fred and George Weasley and you never know when he'd strike. Two weeks ago he made my book stack disappear every time I tried to stand on them to lecture. Each and every time I try to retaliate he manages to avoid my traps. I've had the grandest time watching him run from you and Severus since the Christmas Holidays. I've never seen him run from anyone other than Minerva when she's in a snit."

 

"Must be that Celtic blood she has. He runs from Mrs. Weasley every chance he gets." Harry responded with a smirk and Filius burst into laughter.

 

Severus looked out through the door and hissed at the other two to quiet down as he observed the door opening. Filius moved so he too could see through the door. Albus and Minerva sauntered through the door laughing and Minerva transfigured the two stiff wooden chairs in front of her desk into to comfortable armchairs for her and Albus while the old coot transfigured a quill into a coffee table to set between the chairs. They chatted about things Severus had no interest in. Albus called for a house-elf to bring tea and whatever sweet caught his fancy this week and went on blissfully talking with Minerva. He didn't notice that the elf was Dobby and he didn't notice the evil grin the creature had on his face when he returned. Severus did from his vantage place and he smirked when the creature held an empty vial out to show Minerva, making sure the Headmaster didn't see it, and winked as he was dismissed. 

 

Severus made sure that the potion they used was a quick acting one, but what he didn't expect was for the Headmaster to detect that his tea was tampered with. Albus staggered to his feet and looked accusingly to Minerva, who jumped to her feet with her wand drawn and ready to stun the old wizard. Albus managed to sidestep the hex and was ready to fire back when Severus charged into they fray, firing off several hexes in rapid succession. Filius followed him and amazingly enough Albus was fighting off the hexes and charms they all used to try and subdue him. Right then Severus knew that Albus earned his reputation as a powerful wizard. He knew that the three of them were no slouches when it came to dueling and Albus was holding them off and absorbing those spells that got past his defenses. He was almost to the office door when Harry joined the battle. Severus cursed as he felt Albus' disarming charm hit him and watched helplessly as his wand flew from his grasp and sent him flying. Minerva and Filius met the same fate, but Harry managed to dodge the one sent at him. He watched in stunned amazement as Harry fired off two disarming and one stunning charm. Albus dodged the two disarming charms, but could avoid the stunner and went down like a ton of bricks. 

 

Minerva and Filius joined in him shocked silence as Albus crumpled to the ground. The two looked at Harry, but couldn't say a word. The Dark Lord had better rethink his strategy when it came to Harry, because Severus knew right then and there that Harry was more than a match for the bastard. The proof was the unconscious form of Albus, who managed to negate all the spells that hit him from the three teachers. Fawkes appeared in a burst of flames and Severus snapped out of his stupor. He strode over to Albus and reclaimed his wand before tossing the other two to their owners. He levitated the old man into the sitting room while Minerva grabbed the globe off of her office mantle. Filius and Harry trailed behind Severus, the latter returning to the chair he sat on earlier. Filius set to charming the globe so Albus couldn't use his wand to escape or avoid Harry's relatives. Minerva took the old man's wand for safe measure, but none of them knew whether Albus had a spare secreted in those bulky robes he favored. Harry flooed to the Headmaster's quarters to pack some of the old man's clothing and Severus was glad it wasn't his task to do. The Headmaster's wardrobe was lethal to the senses.

 

Severus set himself to making sure that the globe would be able to support the addition of the Headmaster inside it and before long they were all ready to banish Albus to the globe. Harry arrived with a shrunken trunk with Albus' clothing and a smirk on his face.

 

"I made sure I chose the blandest robes in the back of his wardrobe." Harry stated in a cheerful voice when everyone looked at him questioningly.

 

Everyone else laughed at Harry's remark, each knowing how much the Headmaster enjoyed his obnoxiously coloured clothing. Minerva went back into her office and when Severus glanced through the open door, he noticed her penning a note on a small roll of parchment. When she returned to the sitting room she slipped the rolled up parchment into Albus' hand. Filius tried to remove the stunning charm Harry hit Albus with, but failed each time he tried.

 

"Harry, my lad, you'll need to end the stunning charm on the Headmaster. Your spell is too strong for me to remove." Filius told Harry, who was looking skeptical.

 

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean, he didn't react to the sleeping potion Professor Snape made." Harry responded, a puzzled frown on hi face.

 

"He'll be under the potion, Potter. Once you stunned him it allowed the potion to work through his system. He won't wake up." Severus snapped, keeping to their public animosity, but he made sure to shoot an apologetic look at Harry when he was sure Filius wasn't looking.

 

Harry had an expression that looked like annoyance, but Severus could see him fighting down the hurt his harsh words cause. It was too soon after Albus' prank for Harry, considering what the younger man didn't say during their activity earlier. 

 

"Finite Incantum." Harry whispered and then he retreated to the chair he sat on earlier.

 

Albus remained quiet and limp and Fawkes flew over to the supine form. The scarlet bird landed next to Albus' head and chattered angrily at him. Severus could see from the looks on their faces that Minerva and Harry were hearing the bird's rant, but Filius looked amused and Severus couldn't tell if the diminutive man was able to hear the bird's thoughts.

 

**"Winter, I told you not to interfere, but you insisted on meddling."** Fawkes angry voice echoed through Severus' head. **"You just couldn't leave them be now could you? This could have been a tragic affair and as it is you've hurt more people than you helped."** Severus was disturbed by an image that Fawkes projected in his anger. Minerva didn't look disturbed though Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't like that image one bit, or the aftermath he pictured if it had occurred. **"I cannot wait to see how living with those animals you made Grimwolf stay with. I love you dearly, Winter, but you need to learn a lesson. Hopefully Sharpclaw, Shade and Cheerful can undo your handiwork. I hope you learn quickly to stay out of other people's lives."** With that last word Fawkes dug his claws into Albus' current robe and pumped his wings. He slowly rose off the floor, bringing Albus with him. Once Albus' toes cleared the floor Fawkes disappeared in a flash of flame. 

 

Inside the globe another smaller burst of flame appeared near the small looking grass hut on the island in the center. Severus could see the tiny form of Albus being laid on the sand, not very far from the water's edge, by Fawkes. Another ball of fire inside the globe heralded the bird's return and when he reappeared Harry fished out the Headmaster's trunk. Harry murmured the spell needed to resize the luggage for Fawkes to take into the globe. After his return trip Fawkes settled down on Harry's shoulder and rubbed his head on the young man's cheek. Severus dearly wanted to go to Harry, but since Filius was still here he couldn't do so. Despite their long association at Hogwarts Severus never realized how observant the little man was.

 

"Severus, why don't you go and make up with Harry? I know you want to head over there." Filius said with a small jerk of his head in Harry's direction.

 

Severus started to give Minerva an accusing glare, but stopped when he saw the stunned look on her face. Filius chuckled and spoke once again.

 

"I'm not completely blind and even you tend to forget about me when I'm around. I've noticed that emotions behind your little scenes weren't what they were before. Don't worry. I'll keep it to myself until your ready to let the rest of the world know." Filius' smile was bright as he shooed him towards Harry.

 

Severus was at a loss for words, but he did give the tiny man a smile, which caused Filius' smile to brighten to rival the Headmaster's twinkle at its worst. He made his way to the chair Harry was perched in and slowly lifted the younger man's head up so he would look him in the eye.

 

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I know I've never spoken to you like that in Minerva's rooms before." Severus said very quietly, making sure Harry was the only one who could hear him.

 

"It's not your fault. I forgot Professor Flitwick was here. It's hard to remember that I've got something to hide from him, you know?" Harry said just as quietly.

 

"It was a bad situation neither of us could avoid. We've always used these rooms as a sanctuary and it's never been invaded by outside forces until today. It wasn't something we've taken into account until now." Severus stopped Harry as the younger man opened his mouth to speak. "Hush, I'm sorry and it won't happen in here again." Severus promised as he scooped the younger man out of the chair so he could sit in the seat with Harry on his lap. 

 

They stayed like that while Minerva and Filius fussed with the globe before placing it on the mantel in her office once again. Severus just held Harry close and ignored the two older people staring at them from the door way. Harry's head was tucked under his chin and Severus just ran his hand lightly up and down the younger man's arms while Fawkes crooned from the back of the chair. His other hand was securely wrapped around Harry's waist. He whispered nonsense into Harry's ear until the younger man relaxed fully. Severus was truly glad that Albus was out of the way for the time being. They couldn't handle the additional stress the older man put on their relationship. Hopefully it would be deeper and securer before Albus was released from the globe. He lost track of time in the small world he created that consisted of him and Harry. He must have dozed off because his next memory was of Minerva shaking him while calling his name.

 

"Severus, it's almost midnight. Your back must be killing you." Minerva said quietly while clutching her dressing gown closed.

 

"I'm sorry, Minerva. I wasn't planning on dozing here. I'll put Harry to bed and leave you to your rest."

 

"You should stay. Harry will most likely wake up and head down to the dungeons anyway. He's due for a You-Know-Who episode soon. It's better that you're here for him when it does happen."

 

"Thank you, Minerva." Severus said as he managed to get to his feet without dropping Harry.

 

Minerva hurried to open Harry's bedroom door for him. She whispered goodnight as she closed the door and left Severus to take care of Harry. With a flick of his wand he removed their clothes and settled down on the bed. He must have been more tired than he thought. He almost fell asleep before he could gather Harry back into his arms. He slept soundly and deeply until the alarm he didn't remember setting went off, jerking him awake. Harry woke slowly next to him and blinked sleepily before a huge smile bloomed across his face.

 

"Morning, Severus." Harry said after stretching. "Thanks for staying."

 

"You're welcome, love. We should make an appearance at breakfast. Go shower and I'll meet you back here. We'll head to the Great Hall with Minerva."

 

"Okay." Harry said and then pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

As Harry bounded into the bathroom, Severus headed to Minerva's fireplace and lit it before, grabbing a pinch of floo powder. Once inside his quarters he once again spelled his clothes off and headed straight for his shower. As it was he barely remembered getting dressed before leaving Minerva's suite. While removing the stress and potion fumes from yesterday from his body he allowed his thoughts to wanders and they had focused on Harry, as was their want since Christmas. Since his neurons decide that they wanted to dwell on Harry he allowed them to do so. He needed a way to prove to Harry that he wasn't going to leave him. He wanted to show Harry he would never leave him willingly. In one of those frequent leaps of logic he was prone to, the image of a pair of bracelets he kept in a safe in his home swam into view in his mind. They belonged to his Great Uncle Maximus and his lover. When they passed on those bonding bracelets were given to him, especially when his preferences became known to the family. He'll return to his home to retrieve them for Harry later that day. Minerva would insist he bring someone along with him so he'd better ask her to contact Lupin and Shacklebolt. He didn't doubt that his house was being watched by the Dark Lord. Hopefully they'll get in and out before the fools doing the watching noticed.

 

Severus quickly dressed in fresh clothing and flooed back to Minerva's rooms, where Harry sat reading as he waited for Severus and Minerva. Minerva entered her sitting room shortly after he arrived and with a smile to the both of them led the way to the Great Hall, which became deathly silent as they entered. Severus smirked inwardly as he glared at everyone who dared to make eye contact with him. The fact that he just entered the room with Harry stunned half the room. The other half was shocked because they weren't fighting like they've been doing whenever they were in a room together. Harry broke off with a quiet see you later and sat with his friends, who immediately began grilling him for information. The last thing he heard was Harry saying he had detention right after breakfast. Severus and Minerva sat in their usual seats and to Severus' surprise Minerva mentioned Fawkes' monologue last night.

 

"Did you make any sense of those images that Fawkes projected while berating Albus?" Minerva asked; worry causing her accent to become more pronounced.

 

"Yes I did. Fawkes must have been keeping tabs on Harry's mind while he denned the other day." Severus' scowl deepened has his mind replayed the images. "From what I can make out of it all, Fawkes believes that Harry would have tried to kill himself if things didn't turn out the way they did."

 

"Was Harry that sure he lost you?" 

 

"He doesn't admit to that, but I believe he fears having someone come into his life and then leaving or being killed."

 

"Sirius Black." Minerva said with an air of certainty.

 

"Yes, though he compounded that by forgetting that Harry wasn't James. Thanks to those Muggles Albus forced him to live with his sense of self worth is next to nothing. He may not show that facet of his personality to the world, but it's there and he thinks that I'll grow tired of our relationship and leave him."

 

"Oh, dear. I don't know what you could do to prove to him that you're not going anywhere." Severus gave the older woman an aggravating glance. "Don't glare at me Severus. I can read you better now. I know you have no intention of letting Harry go, but how are you going to convince him of that."

 

"I've an idea, but I need to go to my home and get something. Can you contact Lupin and Shacklebolt? I know you're not going to let me sneak into my house alone and I'd rather have them with me that any of the other incompetents Albus has stocked the order with." Severus said with a smirk at the annoyed look on the elderly witch's face.

 

"Severus, that's enough. I'll floo Remus and Kingsley after breakfast. When do you want to leave?"

 

"After lunch. I'll get Harry to spend the afternoon with his friends."

 

"That's a good idea. They've been trying to get a hold of Harry all weekend."

 

"Then they'll keep him occupied while I'm gone."

 

"Or make him hide." Minerva said while watching the students for a few moments.

 

"That's always a possibility, but we'll have risk it." Severus turned his attention to his plate after making sure Draco was alright at the Slytherin table. "If it gets too much for him to take he'll run to your rooms or mine. He'll be fine."

 

Severus ate quickly while making sure both his lover and godson were doing okay. He worried about Draco once his defection from his father's party line became known. Some of the students were warming up to having a life of their own in Slytherin, but not enough to protect Draco if those still loyal to the Dark Lord were given orders to capture or kill him. Draco and those few that joined him left together. At the same time Harry and his friends got up from Gryffindor's table. They met at the Great Hall's doors and Severus took that as his cue to leave. He went through the teacher's entrance and circled around until he was in the Entrance Hall in time to hear Draco suggest they all go to the library to study. He stepped up behind Harry as the younger wizard informed his godson that he had detention. The group standing around Harry paled when they noticed Severus' presence and as they did so Harry slowly turned around.

 

"If I recall correctly, Mr. Potter, I told you to report to my office immediately after breakfast. I'm becoming increasingly annoyed at your inability to follow directions. My office, NOW!" Severus snarled before glaring at the rest of the group, who scattered quickly, but not before Draco could flash him a knowing look.

 

Severus spun on his heel and followed Harry down the hall. He could tell by the small, barely noticeable shaking of his shoulders that the younger man was trying to suppress his laughter. He couldn't keep his own lips from slightly curling as he too suppressed his amusement. When they were safely in his quarters Harry's control eroded as he laughed hysterically. Severus unbent enough to chuckle before catching Harry's attention. 

 

"I have a new list of potions that Poppy requires for the hospital wing, if you'd like to help with them I'd be grateful." Severus said once he gained control of himself.

 

"Of course I'll help." Harry replied immediately while wiping the tears his mirth sent cascading down his cheeks. He pushed off the wall he was leaning against and moved towards the lab. "Do you have plans for this afternoon?"

 

"Actually I have a few errands to run so you'll have the afternoon to spend with your friends."

 

"You're not going out alone are you?"

 

"No, I have Kingsley and your pet werewolf coming with me."

 

"Good. Be careful anyway."

 

Severus snorted as he followed the younger man into his laboratory. They set about setting up for their morning work in quiet rapport. Before Severus knew it they were done with their work. He was disappointed that their alone time was over, but knew that what he planned on retrieving would guarantee much more time with his one true love. Severus and Harry headed up to the Great Hall; shocking everyone they passed by having a civil conversation. It was a calculated risk on his part, but he didn't mind letting the rest of the school population know that they weren't enemies anymore. Harry was oblivious to the rest of his fellow classmates gossiping in their wake. Severus knew the younger man wouldn't notice until someone pointed it out to him. They separated at Gryffindor table and as he walked up to the head table he noticed that Shacklebolt and Lupin were seated next to Minerva, who took up residence in the Headmaster's chair, leaving her usual seat open for Severus.

 

"Jumping the gun a bit aren't you, Minerva?" Severus asked with a smirk.

 

"No, Albus was called away and in his absence I'm once again Headmistress. I've chosen you to be my second." Minerva said with a smug smile on her face. She was enjoying the situation quite a bit.

 

Severus sat quietly and surveyed the hall from his new vantage point. He could hear the mounting din as those who saw his and Harry's walk through the hallways began to share their news with their housemates. Harry ignored it all as the number of staring people increased. He thought everything was going well until he noticed Harry absently rub at his scar. He wasn't the only one who noticed Harry's actions. Lupin stared worriedly as did Granger. He leaned over to discuss what he noticed with Minerva, who decided that Harry and his friends were going to be spending the afternoon in her quarters so she could be nearby in case his pain turned into a full blown vision. Severus thought it would be unlikely since the younger man finally mastered Occlumency.

 

Severus left with Lupin and Shacklebolt after he witnessed Harry being carried off by his friends and Head of House. He led the other two men to the Headmaster's off, which contained the only fireplace hooked up into the floo network.

 

"We're going to Winter Kill Dell. The floo will take us to the dowager's manor."

 

"I'll head out first, Severus. They may actually have someone stationed inside." Shacklebolt said as he grabbed the floo powder off the mantel.

 

"I've received no alarms from my wards, Shacklebolt." Severus said annoyed at the man's presumption.

 

"That doesn't mean that they didn't find a way in that didn't disturb your wards. If I go first I'll be able to close the floo without risking you. Albus will kill me if I let anything happen to you and I'd rather not do without your potions if I can help it." Shacklebolt replied with a grim smile. "The Ministry's 'Potions Master' can barely brew a decent boil removing potion."

 

"Severus, let him go first. Albus will never find anyone the Slytherin students will trust more than you. Even when your defection from his ranks was made known, they still trusted you and now they know that they'll have someone who will protect them if they chose not to join Voldemort." Lupin jumped in trying to smooth over any possible fight before it began. 

 

Severus just grunted in reply and waved Shacklebolt on. After giving the Auror enough time to scan the immediate area and close the floo if enemies were at his home, Severus followed, allowing Lupin to bring up the rear. He was relieved to see that nothing was disturbed with in his home. Moments after his arrival his house-elf popped into the den and began to ask him the usual questions a house-elf asks its master. It took him several minutes to convince the over enthusiastic creature that he didn't need anything and wasn't planning on staying the night. Once the house-elf was dealt with his cautiously led the two men to the upstairs office. They avoided passing by any windows by crouching low to the floor to prevent any watchers from knowing they were there.

 

They made it to the room he converted into an office, where he worked out his theories on paper before heading down to his lab to see if they worked. Behind a landscape on the wall opposite his desk was a safe where he kept the more expensive potion ingredients as well as some illegal ones. It also had the bracelets he came to recover as well as several back up wands. He opened it while being grateful that there was only one window to avoid in the room and hesitated over one of the wands within the safe. Most of them he made. It was a little known fact outside his family that he made wands, but due to his association with the Dark Lord he wasn't allowed to make them for a living. He did make them for those he was close to and he decided to pick up the very first wand he made. It was ebony and basilisk scale, blood and fang. He was lucky enough in his youth to come across a recently deceased one and harvested every part he could. He left most of the bottled ingredients with Minerva, knowing that his father would cheerfully take it all and sell it for another of those blasted parties he insisted on throwing to make himself look important. When returned to teach she had returned the ingredients to him and when he needed more cash he sold off small amounts of the harvested ingredients. The wand he made out of those basilisk parts went unclaimed for years. Everyone he tried to give it to was violently rejected by the wand. He wondered if it would accept Harry and he decided to bring it with him. 

 

Severus told the two that he was done and they repeated their slow crawl to the den. Unfortunately they're luck ran out. The shrill alarm that rang along his nerves told him that his wards had fallen.

 

"Prepare for attack. My wards are down." Severus informed the others.

 

"I'll take point." Shacklebolt said as he took the lead down the stairs with Lupin grimly following.

 

They made it to the foyer before they engaged the Death Eaters. There were four of the masked terrorists and Severus knew two of them by the way they stood. McNair was leading this group and the other man he recognized was his former student Marcus Flint. Flint was an idiot, but dangerous if luck was in his favour. McNair will do everything in his power to kill Severus and he was determined to take the other man down first. 

 

Shacklebolt took out one of the two Severus couldn't identify while Lupin engaged Flint. Severus pulled his back up wand and fired a killing curse at McNair, who successfully dodged it. Luck was on Severus' side when the curse bounced off the mirror behind McNair and hit the bastard in the back, but unfortunately for Severus the now dead Death Eater managed to fire off a blasting hex that clip him as he dove to the side, allowing Flint to hit him with a cutting curse. He was in the process of regaining his footing when Flint's curse severed his hamstring and sent him sprawling. Shacklebolt had eliminated the fourth man and Lupin was ridding himself of a curse, leaving Severus on his own until they noticed his plight. He managed to roll away from or block several cursed that Flint sent his way, but Severus knew he couldn't avoid them forever. Flint sent another killing curse his way and he found himself unable to move out of the curse's path. He watched helplessly as the green beam sailed towards him. He was completely at a loss for words when the air before him blurred as a shielding charm was cast over him. He was grateful for it when the mirror from across the room came flying at him. The curse bounced off the mirror and hit the ceiling, raining plaster and wood all over the place. The mirror landed on him, but a moment later Lupin was tossing it off to the side and hauling Severus to his feet. Severus' hamstrung leg buckled beneath him and Lupin maneuvered him until the damaged side was supported by the werewolf. 

 

"Remus! You get him out of here. I'll meet you when I'm done with this last one." Shacklebolt shouted as he dodged a spell Flint fired at him.

 

"Gotcha! Be careful!" Lupin shouted back as he dragged Severus towards the den. He might have said something else, but the pain from his injury started to make itself known and skewed Severus' senses.

 

The trip through the floo was a nightmare for Severus. Pain made him nauseous and the spinning through the system increased the sensation. When they stumbled out of the Headmaster's fireplace the half panicked form of Ron Weasley made it worse.

 

"Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall sent me here to get you. Harry's been screaming for an hour. Nothing we can do can wake him up! Please Hurry!" Weasley spat out before running back towards Minerva's rooms.

 

"Help me downstairs, Lupin. Harry's having a vision." Severus panted as he tried to control the damaged leg.

 

"Don't try to put your weight on it. You don't have a leg as of now. Once we get down there I'm calling Poppy. We don't have time to wait before it's healed. If she doesn't get to it soon you'll lose it." Lupin told him as he scooped Severus into his arms. Severus tried to protest, but Lupin cut him off. "I'll set you on your feet when we reach Minerva's. There's no reason for you to risk hurting yourself more." Lupin grunted when he settled Severus firmly in his arms. "When did you put on so much weight?"

 

"When I started bedding your honorary godson." Severus told the werewolf with a smirk.

 

"Don't start, Severus, and I don't want any details." 

 

He chuckled at the werewolf's reaction as the light-haired man carried him down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Lucky for him, Minerva's rooms were only two doors down the hallway from the Hall. Once inside her office Lupin set him down so he could hobble into the room full of students with some of his dignity intact. The door flew open before he could knock and he realized that he never took the spell off of it yesterday. He was lucky that it was Draco who noticed their arrival, though the blonde threw a very worried look his way when he noticed his leg. Lupin helped him to Harry's side and Severus collapsed to the floor next to Harry with his leg pinned awkwardly beneath him. Harry was screaming under a silencing charm and once Severus was within the spell's affects he began to talk to Harry.

 

He hoped that Harry could hear him as he went through the mediation routine, just like he did when Albus trapped them in the snow globe. He was relieved when Harry started to respond and soon afterwards his screams stopped. Severus dispelled the silencing charm and turned to the students hovering anxiously around them.

 

"How long was he like this?" Severus snapped at the group.

 

"About an hour, Professor." Granger responded in a shaky voice. "Draco fed him several potions and they didn't help. Harry would scream and then stop only to start screaming again. He tried to mediate and clear his mind, but it wasn't enough. Voldemort must be very angry." She concluded.

 

"What potions, Draco?" Severus demanded of his godson.

 

"Your post Cruciatus potion, a mind strengthening potion and a stamina potion. Mother found those potions work best when he's having these visions, sir." Draco responded while warily watching Weasley, who was turning red.

 

"He should have woken up by now, shouldn't he?" The youngest Weasley asked, looking like she was ready to burst into tears.

 

"Yes, he should have, unless he's doing something foolish."

 

"I can't treat him while he's unconscious like that, but you'll lie down on that sofa so I can fix that leg before you damage it more than it already is." Poppy snapped within moments of her arrival. "Remus, get him on the sofa, now."

 

Poppy made short work of his trousers and rob and tutted when she saw the damage. The rest of the room gasped at the bloody mess his thigh was as he kept his eyes firmly on Harry. He hissed in pain as Poppy poured an antiseptic potion over the gouge before prodding it with her wand. He shifted in discomfort as the wound closed and he promptly tuned out her rant as he noticed Harry beginning to stir.

 

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked frantically around the room as he was being helped into a sitting position by Draco and the youngest Weasley. When Harry's eyes settled upon him the younger man threw himself at him with a sob, forgetting about the others in the room, which didn't bother Severus in the least.

 

"Harry, what happened?" Severus asked while carefully moving himself into a less bothersome position.

 

"I tried to Occlude, but he was too angry. Two Death Eaters showed up and said that McNair and who ever he had with them failed to capture you at your home. They said they fled when the Aurors appeared. Voldemort was less than pleased with them. Some one else brought in a prisoner who was supposed to have information on the goblin's wards at Gringotts, but they didn't have it or wouldn't give it up. Either way they ended up dead." Harry's eyes shifted downwards, which told Severus he was leaving something out. "After you helped me block him out he began to speak of attack plans so I hung around to listen."

 

"You shouldn't have done that." Severus said in stern voice.

 

"I know, but it was important."

 

"Not as important as you are." Lupin jumped in, fear colouring his voice.

 

"Spring Equinox. He's going to attack Hogwarts at Spring Equinox." Harry blurted, silencing the room.

 

"Damn, that means we'll have to let Albus out sooner than we planned." Minerva said with a worried frown. "We'll have to change the sixth and seventh curriculum to focus on defense and offense. We're going to need their help defending the younger students."

 

"Yes." Severus answered as he kept his eyes firmly on Harry's. Something was upsetting him and he was determined to find out what before it damaged his lover. "Harry, what didn't you tell us?"

 

Harry tried to avoid the question, but Severus wouldn't let him side step the issue. 

 

"I recognized the prisoner, though something was off." Harry reluctantly answered.

 

"Tell me what you saw."

 

"I think Bill Weasley is dead, but I'm not sure." Harry winced at the sounds of dismay from the two redheads in the room. "The problem is that he wasn't standing like Bill does and it seemed like he was trying to speak like Bill, but failed. The worst part was after he was killed. Voldemort said 'Weasley, take your waste of a brother to Hogwarts as a message to the old fool'. The Death Eater that responded looked odd to me." Loud sounds of denial erupted from the young male Weasley, but before the young man could vent they were interrupted by Minerva's door flying open and the entrance of Filius, Shacklebolt and the eldest Weasley son, sans earring.

 

The two Weasley students flew at their brother and Severus noticed that the elder Weasley was wearing robes much to short for him. They also looked surprisingly familiar. The long hair young man looked over the enveloped heads of his siblings to look at Harry. Severus watched as the younger wizard stared in surprise at his and Harry's interaction then turned to concern as he noticed Harry's posture. Bill mouthed 'did he see' to Severus and Lupin, which received a nod of affirmation.

 

"Who did Harry see die, Bill?" Minerva asked, dreading the news.

 

"Percy. Merlin, Percy was a Death Eater, but balked when it came to killing a member of his family. He forced me to take a Polyjuice and had us switch clothing. When he couldn't answer You-Know-Who's questions he was killed." Bill took a deep breathe. "Mum's going to be devastated when she hears. I brought him to the Hospital Wing where I met Kingsley." Bill turned his attention to his brother and sister and tried to calm them as best he could.

 

"I took care of your last uninvited guest and called in some of the more reliable Aurors to help me cart them away. I put up some wards that will only allow you and me back into your home. I didn't want to chance anyone coming back and destroying it so I also put up every repelling spell I know on it from the outside." Shacklebolt said half apologetically. 

 

"It had to be done and I appreciate the effort, Shacklebolt." Shacklebolt nodded and turned to leave.

 

"Kingsley, would you fire call Arthur and Molly and tell them to come here." Minerva asked the bald man before he left.

 

"I'll do so before I leave. I believe Arthur should be home by now. Goodnight everyone."

 

The eldest Weasley managed to calm his siblings and get them to sit down. Severus waited for the question Granger had poised on her lips and true to form she blurted it out the first chance she got.

 

"How is it that Mrs. Malfoy was giving Harry potions?" She demanded with a belligerent stance. "I don't believe he'd go willing with a Malfoy."

 

"You believe wrong, Hermione." Harry answered in a dull voice. "You know what you think my relatives are like. Take that and multiply it by ten and you've be a lot closer to reality. My uncle tried to kill me because he was late picking me up from the Leaky Cauldron and I had given up on waiting for him. When I was pulling my wand out to summon the Knight Bus he showed up and started to beat me in an alley." 

 

Harry was unable to continue and curled up in a ball next to Severus on the couch and buried his head in Severus' robes. Severus tried his best to calm his lover down as Draco took up the narrative. Severus attempted to keep an eye on Weasley as Draco continued Harry's story.

 

"Mother and I were walking by on our way to Diagon Alley and saw what was happened. Mother hexed the fat oaf and went to check on the victim. Much to our surprise it was Harry." Draco smirked when the other two thirds of the Golden Trio's mouths gaped open in shock. They acted like they've never heard Draco refer to Harry by his given name before. "They obviously were unable to comprehend the change in the two former rival's relationship. "Mother insisted that he spend the summer with us in France and had one of our house-elves collect Harry's owl and belongings."

 

"How did you hide him from your father?" Granger asked suspiciously.

 

"Father doesn't come with us on Holiday. He only parades us out when there's an event to be seen at. When it was time to come home for school Mother spelled Harry to look like a distant relative. Father didn't look at him twice."

 

Severus snorted as Draco finished. They were lucky they didn't catch Lucius' attention when they smuggled him out of the Manor. The rest of the room looked at him in surprise. 

 

"What? Can I not find amusement in my godson's antics?"

 

"What's so funny about how I spent my summer vacation?" Draco asked in response.

 

"You're damned lucky that you didn't attract your father's notice with your Gryffindorish antics."

 

"Well next time we'll leave you in my father's dungeons to be tortured to death." Draco replied in a huff. The conversation was almost like the one they had in the Hospital Wing after his mother was rescued.

 

"What did you use to get him to Hogwarts? The portkey my father got you?" Weasley asked angrily and was immediately chastised by his older brother.

 

"Yes, he did!" Draco snapped in irritation. Severus felt Harry stiffen as the tension got thicker in the room. "He did what he believed was right."

 

"He used his only means of escape and left himself in the hands of a Death Eater and he thinks it was right?" Weasley shouted, ignoring his brother's attempts to shut him up. "And I'll be damned if I'll let you anywhere near my sister, Malfoy."

 

"My mother has never been a Death Eater!" Draco stood and drew his wand when Weasley pulled his own.

 

"Draco!" Harry snapped in warning, pulling away from Severus' side to do so.

 

Severus watched as Draco put his wand away and moved to sit beside him. When Severus looked to the other member of the altercation he was surprised to see Weasley on the floor, rubbing his shin with his sister growling angrily in his face. A very amused elder brother looked on while twirling his younger brother's wand in his fingers. Severus made the decision to refer to the youngest Weasley by her given name, lest he meet her brother's fate. They all were so absorbed in the drama unfolding between the Wesley siblings that they didn't hear the door open and shut.

 

**"What is going on here?"** A shrill voice yelled, causing everyone to jump.

 

"Ronald is trying to run my life." Ginny snarled, answering her mother's question from her point of view.

 

"Ginny wants to date Malfoy. He's practically a Death Eater." Weasley snarled making his sister squeal in anger. "And that traitor over there," he snarled and pointed a finger at Harry, "used the portkey that dad worked so hard to get to rescue Snape from the Malfoys."

 

Harry reburied his head in Severus' robes while Severus tried to console the younger man because of his friend's idiocy. Severus ignored the rest of the room's occupants until Molly regained her voice.

 

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you?" Molly shrieked, looking every inch the Firecat Fawkes claimed her to be.

 

"Ron, I am well aware of the fact that Harry used that portkey to rescue _Professor_ Snape. I have no problems with the fact that he did so. Severus is a valued member of the Order and you'd best remember that." Arthur scolded his youngest son. "While I am not happy that Harry had taken such a risk leaving England with Draco and his mother, he did still have the port key in his possession then. The matter is closed, Ron."

 

"Still doesn't answer why he went with them and saved him." Weasley spat while jerking his chin at Severus.

 

"Perhaps it was because he didn't want to risk you and your family if the Dark Lord realized he wasn't at his Aunt and Uncle's." Severus replied with a sneer. "If he was attack it may have been better if he wasn't with people he was close to."

 

"Besides, Mr. Weasley, in case you have forgotten, Harry experiences what You-Know-Who does when his emotions are high. You-Know-Who doesn't like traitors to his cause and he would have been very angry at Professor Snape's betrayal. You know how Harry reacts whenever he's forced to watch someone die. Do you really want him to see someone he knows die?" Minerva jumped in angrily.

 

"I doubt that he would have cared that much. They hate each other." Ron said spitefully and didn't notice Harry shaking.

 

Severus didn't know whether it was anger or emotional pain that caused Harry's reaction and he didn't get a chance to ask the young man, who clung even tighter to him. Granger started in and was soon cut off by the house-elf that arrived with tea. Instead of leaving after delivering the tray, he took a close look at Harry and then the rest of the room's occupants. Severus noticed it was Harry's friend, Dobby, who homed in on the source of Harry's distress and began to lecture the red head.

 

"Dobby knows when Master Harry is in danger or upset. You is making Harry upset. Dobby not let Harry be in danger. Dobby know when nasty muggle hurt Master Harry only Mistress Narcissa bead Dobby to the spot." Dobby shouted, actually shouted, at Harry's friend, waggling his finger at Weasley. "Too bad she not killing nasty fat man." Dobby muttered to himself, but Severus heard every word. "Weezy better grow up or Dobby put you back in lake." Dobby shook his head in a gesture that stated the matter was closed and popped out of the room.

 

Weasley look to his mother for support and to Severus' amusement found no help in that quarter. Molly gave him a stern look and Severus realized that Harry was right. She did look like a saber tooth tiger when she was angry.

 

"Ginny is old enough to make her own decisions and is more than capable of taking care of herself. She's handily put you and your brothers in your places on several occasions." She told her youngest son. She gave a quick glance at Draco before continuing. "If Ginny wishes to give Mr. Snape a chance then that's her business." Molly gave the blonde a sad smile while the rest of the outsider's gasped.

 

Draco stiffened in shock and Severus pulled the younger man to his unoccupied right side and held on tightly to both teens. Harry snaked a hand out to comfort the blond as then last hope for Draco's father reconciling with wife and son died. Severus wasn't expecting Lucius to suddenly see the light, but there was a very, very small chance that the pure-blooded doctrine of family first would override the quest for power. Severus looked up to question Molly about her information and couldn't immediately find her. He glanced around the room and found her perching on the arm of the sofa on Draco's other side and running her fingers through his hair.

 

"Molly," he still didn't feel comfortable calling her that, but she insisted with a stick that he do so. "How did you find out?" Severus was concerned that the rest of the school knew already, which would hurt his godson even more.

 

"From the Black family tapestry. This morning it changed while I was dusting. Narcissa's last name reverted to Black while Draco's changed to yours. It wasn't mention in this mornings Prophet, but who knows if it even will be. It would be a mark against Malfoy that he couldn't control his wife and only heir. He may just keep it quiet as a result."

 

"That's true." Severus responded before retreating into his thoughts only to be jerked out of them when Molly grabbed his chin to force him to look at her.

 

"I'll say this once and only once, Severus. If you hurt my Harry I'll use your hide to reupholster the furniture at headquarters." 

 

The rest of the room gasped, especially Severus' forgotten snaklings sitting quietly in the corner watching everything unfold. Severus couldn't help wondering if any of those who sided with Draco were the Dark Lord's spies. He didn't want the bastard finding out about his relationship with Harry. He knew the Dark Lord would use him as a weapon against Harry and the younger man wouldn't survive his death. He could feel Fawkes agreeing with him and wondered how far the bird's range was. The bird kept to himself in Albus' office, making it look like the old man was merely out for a few moments. Severus leaned over and whispered into Draco's ear while making sure Harry couldn't hear him.

 

"Draco, you'll have to keep an eye on your friends. Any one of them could be a spy for the Dark Lord."

 

"I've already thought of that. I got them all to swear fealty oaths to the school. They can't harm anyone who dwells in the school, even during the summer holidays." Draco responded.

 

"Good thinking."

 

"It was Harry's idea. He can be as much of a mother hen as Madam Pomfrey."

 

Severus gave Harry a squeeze and when he did so the box containing the bracelets dug into his side, reminding him of what he wanted to do.

 

"I still have work to do and I'm sure Molly and Arthur are wondering why they were called here."

 

"Yes, we were wondering." Arthur chimed in while Molly looked up from her conversation with Ginny and Granger.

 

"Severus, why don't you take Harry downstairs? I know you've got all the potions Poppy wants to dose Harry with there." Minerva said, mirroring his concerns over Harry seeing Molly's reaction to the betrayal and death of her middle son.

 

"I do believe I will. Draco, you and your friends should return to your common rooms." Severus said and received a nod of acknowledgement. 

 

He didn't wait to see them leave before coaxing Harry to his feet. He opted to take the upset young man through the hallways in stead of the floo. He didn't want to risk the Dark Lord invading Harry's mind as they flooed to his rooms. Also Harry would have the time to regain his composure and shake off what ever emotions he was feeling because of Weasley's big mouth. Severus didn't understand how the red head could talk without thinking and he probably never will. 

 

Harry began to perk up as they moved away from Minerva's office and rooms and slowly became his normal self. By the time they reached Severus' office Harry was asking what they were going to do. Severus entered his office and noticed a parchment on his desk. It was instruction from Poppy stating that he was to stay off his leg, which meant he couldn't brew any of the experimental potions he planned on working on tonight. He handed the note to Harry so he could see what potions he was going to be tortured with and opened the hidden door that led to his rooms. Harry followed slowly behind him and sat down on the couch while he waited for Severus to bring his potions. Severus smirked as Harry grimaced after swallowing each on down. He sat down beside the younger man and put his arm around the other's shoulders. They relaxed next to each other without a sound as they stared into the fire. Severus didn't want to disturb the rare moment of peace, but he had other things on his agenda tonight.

 

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Severus asked while eying the young man carefully.

 

"I'm alright. I should have learned by now that Ron won't budge from what he believes until Hermione beats him with a book." Harry sighed before looking up at him. "What happened to you?"

 

"I had to retrieve something from my home and Lupin, Shacklebolt and I were ambushed by Death Eater's watching the house as you already know. I was hit by a cutting curse and Lupin dragged me back to the school while Shacklebolt was finishing up the last combatant and calling for back up."

 

"Did you get what ever it was you were looking for?" 

 

"Yes and before you ask it was very important since it concerned you."

 

"Oh?" Harry looked at him almost begging for the answer.

 

Severus pulled the wooden box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the contents. Harry ghosted a finger over the gold and silver metal and gave him a questioning look. Severus removed the plain bracelets from the box. He gave them a quick glance as he tried to remember what they looked like when he first received them. He didn't recall them being so plain when his Uncles still wore them. He held one out to Harry and began to explain.

 

"These bracelets belonged to my Great Uncle Maximus and his lover. It was their way of showing the world that they loved each other. This will be proof to you that I will never willingly leave you. If you wish to wear this token it will never come off until the day you die. They will serve as a promise to wed since our society has changed much since my Great Uncle's day. Will you marry me, Harry?" Severus held his breath, but retained eye contact with the young man beside him.

 

He watched as several emotions flashed in Harry's eyes as the young man thought about his response. Most people would be annoyed or disappointed that their intended took so long to think about their answer, but Severus was thrilled that Harry was thinking before he leapt. He was also sure of the young man's answer. Severus had noticed several of the students eyeing Harry like he was a piece of meat, but Harry never noticed them or if he did he never bothered to acknowledge them. Severus was sure that Harry would give his heart lightly to anyone and Albus' stunt proved that they belonged to each other. Severus came out of his musings to see Harry smile.

 

"Yes." 

 

Severus smiled a too rare smile and slipped one of the bracelets onto Harry's left wrist. He motioned Harry to do the same with the second one. When the second bracelet was on Severus' wrist both began to writhe and roil, molding themselves into a gold and red enameled phoenix entwined with a green and silver one. Severus then realized that the bracelets formed a design that suited those they bound together. Harry smiled at the design and captured Severus' mouth in a heated kiss. Severus marveled at how much the younger man learned in such a short time. He allowed Harry to lean him back until the hard edge of the forgotten wand dug into him.

 

"Harry, wait." Severus gasped as he broke the kiss. He shifted over enough to snake his hand into his other pocket to remove the thin box within. "Something very few people know is that my hobby is to make wands. I've been doing it since I was young and I've had this one sitting unclaimed in my safe for years. See if it takes to you."

 

Harry gingerly took the wand out of the box and Severus was thrilled when it didn't reject the young man immediately. Harry pointed the wand towards the fireplace after making sure there wasn't anything of value on it and gave the wand a wave. Silver, gold and red sparks flowed from the tip.

 

"Thank you, Severus. I've a wand that I can fight the pain in the ass with." Harry said with a smile and a reclaimed Severus' lips once again.

 

"I can think of a better place to take this." Severus whispered against Harry's lips.

 

Harry's response was to scramble off the couch and pull Severus to his feet. Harry eagerly dragged Severus into his bedroom and once inside he started to undo the hooks on Severus' robes. Severus chuckled when Harry growled in frustration as the tiny hooks refused to give way. Harry's frustrated scowl turned into a triumphant grin as he murmured a spell that undid all of the hooks and allowed the younger man to slip the robes off his shoulders. The green-eyed man busied himself with the Muggle style shirt underneath, which obeyed the youth's whims and allowed him to unbutton it. The white shirt joined his robes on the floor as Harry eagerly began working on his trousers. Severus toed his shoes and socks off just in time to have his trousers and pants drift down his legs.

 

Severus was pushed onto the bed where he landed with a bounce. Without any preamble Harry dove to his knees and swallowed as much of Severus' length as he could. Severus gasped as the warm, damp heat surrounded his prick. What Harry lacked in technique he made up for in enthusiasm and it wasn't long before the little monster had Severus on the edge. Severus wasn't ready in the least for his part of the evening to end. With a shaking hand he pulled Harry off his prick, ignoring the whine he received as he did so.

 

"I don't want to cum until you're inside me." Severus told Harry, whose whine cut off immediately.

 

Harry's eyes grew comically wide and a touch of disbelief entered them. Severus guessed that the younger man didn't believe what he heard so Severus decided to clarify things in his way.

 

"You read Poppy's not. I'm not to strain my leg." Severus pitched his voice to a low rumble as Harry's eyes widened even more. "You're a bit overdressed you know." 

 

Severus kept the laughter that wanted to bubble forth under firm wraps when realization dawned on Harry's face. The younger man must have broken all speed records as he sent his clothes flying all over the bedroom before pouncing and pinning Severus to his mattress.

 

Harry plundered his mouth while settling on Severus' abdomen. It seemed to Severus that Harry was determined to suck every molecule of oxygen out of his lungs. His lover was doing a good job at it too. Harry's tongue darted frantically around Severus' mouth and Severus was hard put to determine its next destination as it explored his mouth thoroughly. Blackness started to encroach on his consciousness and Severus knew it was more than time to break the kiss. He pushed the enthusiastic man away so he could gulp down enough air to shove the darkness away. 

 

Harry decided to go exploring and he worked his way down Severus' neck. If the brat kept this up neither of them would last long. When Harry began to nibble on one of his nipples he had to force his hand between them to viciously twist his balls before he came right then and there. Harry stopped what he was doing to look at Severus with a puzzled expression.

 

"Merlin, you're going to kill me, brat." Severus gasped out before reaching over to his nightstand to pick up the vial of lubricant that now held a prominent place on its surface. He handed the vial to Harry, who took it carefully. "Now do everything I do to you before you succeed in killing me."

 

Harry obeyed, but took his sweet time in doing so, which made Severus growl in frustration.

 

"You are trying to kill me. Get on with it!" Severus snarled and the younger man busily working between his legs.

 

"You said to do it just like you do to me and I am." Harry said with an innocent look.

 

"I didn't mean literally! It isn't my first time, pest. Now stop torturing me." Severus glared at the now smirking youth.

 

Severus watched as Harry slowly coated his erection with the oil before pushing himself home at a snail's pace. Once Harry was fully seated Severus allowed him to get accustomed to the sensation of being inside another before demanding the brat move. Harry held Severus' legs upwards as he watched mesmerized as his cock disappeared inside Severus' channel. Severus smiled and bit back the chuckle that wanted to escape as he watched Harry. Knowing how he was the first time he topped he knew that it would be a while before Harry remembered that there was another person involved. So Severus leaned back and closed his eyes as Harry amused himself. He allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of having another in him without the fear of pain his former encounters entailed. He lazy stroked his cock as Harry continued to slowly move in and out. 

 

The novelty of Harry's new position wore off soon than Severus expected as he felt Harry release his legs and begin to move in earnest. Harry's pace picked up and the younger man shifted until he found Severus' prostate. Severus moaned each time the younger man's cock brushed against his sensitive gland and Severus was quickly reaching his peak as Harry moved faster with each thrust. Unfortunately Harry's inexperience reared its head and the younger man faltered and lost his rhythm, pulling Severus away from the edge. Try as he might Severus was unable to reach that peak for each time Harry managed to establish a steady pace he'd lose it again. Harry was just as frustrated, though he kept trying. Severus guessed that younger man was striving for his own release when he'd lost the rhythm. 

 

Severus began to work his hand over his cock at a furious pace as he hunted for his release. Harry growled and shifted as he searched for that elusive bliss. Severus' eyes remained firmly closed until something warm and wet swished over the head of his cock. His eyes snapped open in surprise and he focused just in time to see Harry's mouth suck in the head of his cock. Harry ignored the hand that was bumping him in the chin as he sucked on the sensitive head of Severus' cock. The sight of Harry still pounding into him while bent over and sucking his cock sent him over the edge that was eluding him. He came, yelling Harry's name and the tightening of his muscles around the younger man's shaft had Harry joining him in bliss.

 

Severus didn't think he'd see anything as erotic as Harry sucking him off while fucking him and he was soon proved wrong. Harry was still buried in his ass and was currently licking the cum he spilt off his chest. The groan that escaped Severus' throat shook his whole body and he rolled over, dumping Harry off of him.

 

"You are trying to kill me." Severus murmured into Harry's ear.

 

"No I'm not. It's just payback for all those mean things you've said to me over the years." Harry replied cheekily. The light in his eyes showed that he was only joking.

 

"Insolent brat." Severus mock growled and pulled Harry along side him. "It's bed time." Severus summoned his wand from his pile of clothes and quickly cast a cleansing charm over the both of them.

 

"Hey, I wasn't done with that." Harry protested sleepily as the Severus' spell removed the remains of his seed from his chest.

 

"Hush." Severus murmured before giving Harry a slow kiss.

 

He pulled the covers up and as he settled beside his lover he found that Harry had already fallen asleep. With a chuckle Severus settled down and followed.

 

Morning arrived and Severus slowly woke to find Harry sprawled across his chest, which Severus found was a pleasant way to wake. Harry slowly opened his eyes after Severus spent several minutes shaking him. Severus noticed a look of stability and confidence in the younger man's eyes. The latter he realized he hadn't seen in the younger man's eyes since Black died in his fifth year. He was pleased that his pledge had such an effect on Harry. The two men quickly dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast after a brief morning kiss. As they made their way through the halls Severus discovered that the bracelets refused to be hidden. Given his dim recollection of his Great Uncle Maximus, he could understand why. Uncle Maximus was a possessive man and he made sure than anything that he considered was appropriately marked as thus. 

 

Severus didn't care about hiding the bracelet he wore, but he wanted to inform the staff first before the students found out, especially Minerva and Filius. Harry didn't seem to care whether the bracelets were in plain view. As they walked they also talked about the wedding. Picking a date was the easiest part, but trying to find a way to pave the differences between Molly and Narcissa, both women would want a hand in planning the wedding and both were very stubborn. Severus chuckled when Harry blanched at the thought of the immense battle that would occur between the two women and hastily decided to avoid the topic all together.

 

The Great Hall was noisy as usually and no one paid any attention to them as they entered. Severus deposited Harry at his house table before taking his newly assigned seat. Minerva wasn't there yet so he quietly helped himself to breakfast and scanned the Hall for trouble.

 

He glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Weasley open his mouth to say something to Harry. He had a good view of the idiot's face when he spotted the bracelet Harry was wearing. Severus was thoroughly entertained as Weasley tried to force his jaw to work. By the look on his face, Severus could tell that the red-head knew exactly what it meant. It was one of the advantages of a pure-blooded upbringing. Granger couldn't figure out what had stopped her boyfriend's rant, but Ginny leapt out of her seat with a shriek and hugged Harry hard and brought the attention of the rest of their house to the small group of friends. The half and pure-blooded members filled in the rest once they figured out what had Ginny acting so happy. The noise grew to a roar as the students at Gryffindor shared the news with their friends at the other tables. 

 

It was to this deafening roar that Minerva entered the Great Hall. The look of shock on her face made Severus want to laugh. He was having a hard time as it was since Weasley still couldn't make a word come out of his mouth. Severus watched as she pressed her lips together and strode through the mass to the main knot of students surrounding Harry. He couldn't hear what she was saying over the noise of the students, though she did look rather angry and she shoved students out of her way, but he did hear a very un-Minerva like shriek of delight when she finally reached Harry's side and saw what the fuss was about. She nearly strangled Harry as she gave a congratulatory hug and what Severus guessed was a few words of wisdom given the bright red blush on the younger man's face.

 

Minerva turned beady and predatory eyes in Severus' direction and he braced himself for whatever she had in mind. He hadn't seen such a bounce in her step in many years so he was determined to allow her to have her way. Not that he could stop her when she was determined to do something. She made a beeline straight for him and instead of sitting like everyone that bothered to watch her movements expected her to do. She instead flung her arms around Severus' neck and gave him a sound kiss on the cheek, which caused those watching her gasp out loud. That caused the entire Hall to stop their mad babbling and look towards the Head Table. Severus chuckled at the older woman's response and that silenced the students completely. 

 

"So Severus, when's the wedding?" Minerva asked loud enough to be heard from anywhere in the dead silent Hall.

 

"May first, Minerva. Shall we let the old goat out in time for it?" Severus responded with a smirk. Not one student except for those in Minerva's rooms yesterday understood what was going on.

 

"We'll see. Now tell me how are you going to deal with Molly and Narcissa? You know they both are going to want to plan this."

 

"We haven't come up with a suitable plan yet." Severus responded, but hard on the heels of his statement Harry added his two knuts.

 

"Yes we have. We're going to let them deal with it on their own." Harry said in a decisive tone and still the rest of the students had no clue what was going on.

 

"That might not be the best solution, Harry." Minerva told his lover quietly.

 

"Professor, if you want to step between a saber tooth tiger in a snit and an enraged polar bear, please be my guest, but Severus and I are staying well out of the line of fire."

 

As Harry finished his statement another round of gasps went through the Hall followed by the sound of several dozen students fainting after Severus smiled at the Gryffindor. Minerva tutted at the unconscious students as she sat down in the Headmaster's seat. Severus eyed them in disgust.

 

"I wonder how they managed to pass their classes if it's taken them this long to process all the hints they were given?" Severus asked rhetorically with a sneer as he rose from his seat to leave for his first class.

 

He was just exiting the Great Hall from on of the staff entrances to the sound of laughter from his colleagues, though some of them were just as stunned as their students, when he heard the Great Hall doors open. He didn't stop to see who it was, but as he pulled the door closed he heard his godson's, no son's voice echoing through the room.

 

"Oh hell, I missed something good, didn't I? Hope you have a pensieve Harry, because I want to see what happened." Draco said with an obvious pout on his face. Severus could tell just by the tone of his voice. Shortly following Draco's little scene was the sound of thuds of several other students passing out.

 

Severus smiled to himself as the thought of how many house points he was going to remove today. He was bound to have many opportunities. They were either going to be late to his class or gawking at him instead of doing their class work. Severus couldn't wait for the opportunity.


	6. Epilogue

****

Twenty-four Hour Torture  
Epilogue  
By Corgi

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, found himself being disturbed by an annoying object poking at his shoulder. His foggy mind couldn't identify the source, but he did try to bat the offending object away. It came back immediately along with a shrieking voice that forced him into full consciousness.

 

"Up! Get up, you lazy freak! NOW!" The voice shouted as the poking continued.

 

Albus turned to the owner of the voice to find a skinny, long-necked, horse-faced blonde woman holding a stick. It took Albus a few seconds to place a name with that face.

 

"Why hello, Petunia. How have you been?" Albus asked while searching through his pockets.

 

Petunia didn't answer, mostly because a bullish man with a bushy mustache and a bright red face charged forward and started yelling.

 

"You will bring us home immediately! We've been here for months! I'll have lost my job because of you freaks!" 

 

"I had no hand in this." Albus said calmly, still looking for something in his robes.

 

"Two of your pet freaks forced their way into our home and got this freakish bird to bring us here." Vernon Dursley spat, looking ready to throttle the elderly main in the sand.

 

"Describe the two people, please." Albus asked, already knowing the bird to be Fawkes. He had his suspicions about the two people who went after the Dursley's and he wanted confirmation.

 

"One was a withered old biddy in some god awful tartan with a stick up her bum." Petunia Dursley answered since her husband was choking on his rage. "The other was a nasty, greasy man with a big nose. He said such horrible things to us and threatened my Duddikins."

 

Albus' eyes widened in surprise when Petunia described the second intruder. He expected Minerva to team up with Remus in order to deal with the Dursley's, but Severus? That was indeed a shock and moment's later all the puzzle pieces fell into place in his head. It seemed to him that all the animosity that Severus and Harry displayed after Christmas was nothing more than a smoke screen. What bothered Albus was he couldn't fathom what kind of relationship the two forged. Was Severus stepping in for James or was it something deeper? Albus itched to find out. He hated being kept in the dark.

 

"Are you going to return us home or sit there day dreaming?" Petunia's shrill voice interrupted his speculations.

 

"Where are we? Do you know?" Albus asked to buy some time.

 

"We're on a deserted island you balmy old fool!" Vernon shouted after finally finding his voice again.

 

Albus leapt to his feet with an agility of a twenty year old and faced the fat elder Dursley. He whipped out his wand and advanced on the fat fool.

 

"There is no call for name calling, Mr. Dursley. When I find out where we are I can search for a solution. Do not tempt me to use this on you!" Albus said in a calm voice that belied the coldness in his eyes while waving his wand under Dursley's nose. "I'm not particularly happy with the way you've treated Harry while he was in your care and obviously it was a lot worse than I thought it to be for Severus and Minerva to act."

 

Albus stalked away from the group of Dursleys and saw his trunk a few feet away from where he woke up. He headed over there and thought quietly for a moment before trying a spell to pin point their location. He murmured the incantation and waved his wand in the appropriate manner, but nothing happened. To say the least, he was confused and he turned his attention to his trunk. He tried to levitate it, but was unable to do so.

 

'That explains why Filius was there when Minerva and Severus tried to shanghai me.' He tried a spell to dissipate whatever charm Filius used only to find that it didn't work either. With a sigh he tapped his half-moon glasses and was relieved to find that the spells on it were still there. 'Obviously they tried to make it difficult for me to escape, which is working quite well indeed.' He tapped the glasses again to use the far-sight feature. It would allow him to see miles away. Little did anyone know that one of the other features allowed him to see through the door of his office. It was the secret everyone wanted to know. When he focused on the horizon he found something very surprising. Instead of another island or possibly a continent he saw Minerva's office. Then it hit him. They stuck him and the Dursley's in the desert island globe on Minerva's office mantle. They obviously thought it was a form of poetic justice. He couldn't help agreeing.

 

As he watched he saw that Minerva, who was sitting at her desk doing paper work, was being visited by a significant number of the staff. After Albus identified the people crowding into her office he amended that to the entire staff minus Severus. They all filtered into Minerva's private quarters and soon several Order members arrived. He saw Arthur and Molly, Bill and Charlie all of which were looking extremely upset and Albus wondered why. He hoped that Minerva would send him some news. He couldn't afford to be kept out of the loop while Voldemort was rampaging around the countryside. He pulled his attention back to the events in Minerva's office in time to see Kingsley, Tonks, Remus and Narcissa Malfoy arrive. They too entered Minerva's quarters as did their hostess, who gave a wicked smirk at the globe before she left her office.

 

Albus was dying of curiosity. He wanted to know why they were all in Minerva's rooms. He hated not knowing things. One of the things he wanted to know was where his lemon drops were. He resumed patting down his pockets in search of his candy when his attention was caught by the door to Minerva's office opening again. Harry's messy head popped into the office quickly followed by the rest of him. Albus didn't pay him much attention since the young Gryffindor was living in Minerva's quarters since the Christmas Holidays because of his Voldemort induced visions. When a darker shadow followed Harry into the office his attention snapped back to the scene before him. It took a few moments for him to find Severus' features, which cleared the moment he stepped into the light. He watched as the two talked while and he longed to be able to hear what they were saying. He couldn't read lips if his life depended on it and longed for the ability to do so now. 

 

His curiosity was satisfied a few moments later as he saw Severus swoop down and capture Harry's mouth in a possessive kiss. If anyone was able to see him they would have noticed his eyes incandescing with joy. This was the out come he had hoped for when he exiled them in the globe. He knew that Severus might have balked at a relationship with a student, which is why he considered a parental Severus earlier. He chuckled as he noticed they were still attached at the lips, but the laughter died as shock took its place. Harry's hand was now resting on Severus' shoulder and on the wrist attached to it was a promise bracelet. Now he really wanted to know what was going on. 

 

The two outside the globe seemed to know he was watching, or at least Harry did. The hand with the bracelet left his line of sight only to return with a very familiar bag in its clutches. His lemon drops! The little brat took them. Now this was punishment bordering on the inhumane! How was he supposed to survive without his daily candy fix? How was he supposed to deal with the Dursley's without the sugar buzz or the added calming draught? He looked up angrily at the two men far out of his reach and found the two of them looking at him. Harry waggled his fingers as a greeting while Severus just smirked nastily at him. Before he could rant to no one they left and he was distracted by the arrival of Fawkes.

 

**"Hello, Winter. I hope you are settling in nicely."** Fawkes greeted him with a smug tone.

 

"Fawkes, would you bring me out?" Albus said aloud, forgetting that the Dursley's were about.

 

"You're not leaving without us!" Vernon Dursley roared, though Albus and Fawkes ignored him.

 

**"I can bring you out, but I will only do so in an emergency. You'll have to learn your lesson and understand what Grimwolf has been through all these years because of your choices."** Fawkes replied calmly.

 

"I guess I can't bribe you then." Fawkes shook his head in a definite negative. "Oh well, I'll have to make the best of my forced vacation. Will you ask Minerva to keep me informed of Order business, please?" 

 

**"I will. Right now Sharpclaw and Shade have the defence strategies down, but if anything happens sooner than they expect I'll return for you."**

 

"Any word on Voldemort's plans?"

 

**"Pestilence plans on attacking the school during Spring Equinox. Sharpclaw and Shade have been making plans for the attack and have changed the curriculum for the older students. Do not fear you will be out by then to finalize the plans."**

 

"Harry had another vision then?"

 

**"Yes and it was a bad one that I couldn't help with. Grimwolf had the misfortune to witness the death of Pompous."**

 

"Who is Pompous?" Albus was confused. There were times he wished the phoenix would use people's proper names.

 

**"Pompous was Firecat's third kitten."**

 

"Firecat is Molly?" Fawkes nodded and Albus sat down hard in the sand. "Are they alright? What happened?"

 

**"Pompous had joined Pestilence's army. His eldest litter mate was captured and instead of allowing his sibling to be tortured and killed, he forced the other to drink the Polyjuice potion. Pompous died in his sibling's stead."**

 

Albus couldn't stop the tears that trailed down his face to disappear in his beard. He had hoped that Percy wouldn't yield to the temptation that Voldemort offered, but was glad that the younger man's family loyalty won out. He hoped Molly and the rest of the Weasley's would recover from their loss and gain comfort from that knowledge. With a sigh Albus looked at his long time friend.

 

"Well, since I can't leave until Minnie lets me out, perhaps you'll share when Severus and Harry plan to commit to each other." Albus said in a low voice. He didn't want to hear the Dursley's going on about freaks if they heard that Harry was engaged to marry another man. He was sure they had all those Muggle prejudices against those who didn't conform to what society considered normal. 

 

**"May Day and if you behave yourself they'll let you out to attend their bonding."**

 

"I hope they'll deem me sufficiently punished by then. Now let's see which trunk they sent me."

 

Albus walked up the beach to his trunk and opened the old container. He frowned at the clothes he found inside and determined that Severus either packed his trunk or ordered someone to pack only the plainest of his clothing in it. He carefully removed the clothing and with a chortle of delight opened the secret compartment at the bottom. Inside the storage space was a large selection of fishing lures and poles. He picked two out, along with several lures and spell preserved bait in a jar. He replaced the compartment top and his clothes into the trunk and made his way to where the Dursleys were waiting.

 

"I'm sorry to say we're stuck here until Minerva and Severus have determined we've suffered enough. So we might as well enjoy ourselves."

 

Vernon went red once again and stormed into the grass hut followed by his grumbling wife. Dudley stood outside eying Albus as if he was afraid he was going to be bitten. Albus chuckled at the look and turned his full attention on the overweight boy.

 

"Dudley, my boy, have you ever been fishing?" Albus asked with a twinkle.

 

"Nnnnooo." Dudley answered nervously.

 

"Well it's never too late to learn and you'll never know when you'll need the skill. So come along."

 

Albus walked down to the shoreline whistling merrily as he did so. If he can't meddle in the lives of his staff and students, well, he'll have to make do with the Dursley's.

 

***FIN****


End file.
